


Kokichi is The Best

by SumiSumire



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha Rantaro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), DICE Has Over 10000 Members (Dangan Ronpa), I ain't gonna write him as a pathetic boy, I am so done with ppl who think it's okay to use these to explain his 'bad' character, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi DOESN'T need childhood traumas to be the person he is, Oma Kokichi DOESN'T needs a hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Omega Oma Kokichi, The reson why Kokichi Oma's personality is 'bad' has nothing to fo with traumas, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha shuichi, also done with ppl saying that I didn't have to add these to tags bitch this is my work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiSumire/pseuds/SumiSumire
Summary: Rantaro and Shuichi Thought their crush, Kokichi Oma was a beta.But Kokichi was just a late bloomer.(if I ever update it's gonna be on saturdays!)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 113
Kudos: 477





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey heyyy~ this will be my first multi chapter fic. I am so excited! anyways, there will be few chapters until Kokichi will present bc I don't want this to be rushed. hope everyone enjoys (●˙꒳˙●) aslo fuck grammar.

The moment Kokichi Oma woke up, he knew something was off.

Hmm? What could be causing this weird feeling?

Perhaps an annoying little organization was trying to assassinate him again! Wow how fun! 

Well, he never got this kind of feeling of something as petty as assassination attempts thought. Oh! Then this must be the day he finally convinces Shumai to join D.I.C.E. Nishishi~ how sweet would it be. 

Smiling to himself Kokichi made his way to dining hall. 

//

The first thing Shuichi thought upon entering the dining hall was: 

Why is Kokichi carrying such a huge mountain of food? 

It would be normal to see Akane-senpai or Kaito to carry the whole kitchen to their tables but it certainly wasn't normal for Kokichi. 

Usually all Kokichi eats, or rather drinks, the whole day is grape panta and few snacks that D.I.C.E. members make him eat forcefu-

The sound of a shattering plate cutted the detectives train of thoughts. Looking around Shuichi realized Kokichi has dropped a plate of green salad and before more plates could hit the ground, the detective rushed to hold them in place. 

"Shumai! You passed the test!" 

"h-huh?" 

"Nishishi~ I wanted to see if you would rush to help me and you did! As expected of my beloved!" 

Blushing at the nickname "That's so rare for you to eat that much. Are you perhaps carrying someone else's plate too?" Shuichi said placing the meals on the table. 

"WAHHHHHH!" Starting to cry instantly "Is Saihara-chan calling me fat?!? THAT'S SO MEAN!" 

"w-wait that's not what I-" 

"Nishishi~ I'm just joking" said Kokichi, his crocodile tears drying in a second. 

Before Shuichi could find time to get offended, 

"Want to join me to eat?" asked Kokichi. 

Shuichi would have refused if it was coming from someone else, after all he originally had plans to discuss about a case with Kirigiri-senpai this morning (which was rare chance since the other detective was always busy.)

But.. how could he refuse the sweet boy he has been crushing on since the first day of school? 

"Sure, I can." said Shuichi and sat down next to Kokichi. not forgetting to text Kirigiri-senpai a short text of apology. 

Then he realized Kokichi had perfectly avoided his original question. 

"Oh! by the way you haven't answered my question earlier. " pointed out the detective. 

"Hmm I guess I have to answer it now huh. Well, actually I haven't eaten anything through the week! All because of a rare poison! if I eat anything it will instantly kill me! How cruel rightt? Thankfully I took the antidote today. So I am starving right now!" 

"That's a lie isn't it Kokichi. I saw you drinking a panta at the class yesterday." 

Putting his finger on his lips, "Nishshishi~ you catched me! But now I know you really were watching me on the class! How scandalous~ Couldn't get enough of my pretty face?" said Kokichi. 

Shuichi was the reddest person on earth as he tried to explain himself. 

"wha- no! yes! wai- I was just-" he gave a long sigh, giving up on talking while covering his red face with his hands. 

"Oh man! That lie was totally worth it! Who knew my beloved could get this red nishishi~"

As the detective kept blushing a certain green haired classmate of them sat on the chair opposite of Kokichi. 

"Good morning Kokichi." said Rantaro smiling. 

"Look at that Shumai! The great avacado finally graces us with his presence!" 

"I know I am late bu- hmmm?" Rantaro cutted his words to lean over the table and sniffed the air? What was he doing? 

"Kokichi did you put on a perfume? You smell kinda sweet." 

Curious about Rantaro's words Shuichi also leand closer and sniffed. 

"Ah! Rantaro's right you do smell swetter." a bit surprised since he didn't notice it earlier. 

"Really?" asked Kokichi also trying to catch the smell. 

"That's weird. I don't bother with perfumes and such. Maybe it's because I bumped to bitchlet on the way here. Ughhh seriously, like she can seduce Kiiboy with those pheromone bombs." said Kokichi, grinning. 

"Hmmm. Ah, good morning to you too Rantaro" said Shuichi not wanting to ignore the other boys greeting. 

As they were chatting on Kokichi was gobbling up all the food which also made Rantaro curious. 

"That's rare of you Kokichi I thought I would have to force you to eat this morning too." 

"Ughh is everyone counting how much I eat? Well, I don't know too I am just wayyy too hungry today." 

"I guess my efforts weren't fruitless huh. To think I would see a day you willingly eat." said Rantaro wiping an imaginary tear off his eye. 

They kept talking until the breakfast brake was over. Saying their goodbyes, all parted to go their research labs. And came the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am backkk! have fun reading :)

To Kokichi's surprise nothing notable happened despite the weird feeling he had. 

Okay maybe except for one thing. 

After an amazing school day full of pranks, Kokichi had retreated to his dorm room. 

Had a warm shower, handled a few D.I.C.E. business, prepared tools for his new pranks and he was perfectly ready to sleep. 

Except he couldn't. 

Something wasn't right AGAIN!

But this time more than the feeling of wrongness it was more like.. empty? Was something missing? 

Well that didn't seem like the case. So no need to dwell on it right? 

The more Kokichi ignored it the more restless he became. Huffing angrily, he sat up. 

Not knowing what was he supposed to do to rest, he decided call his very trusted friend: Komaeda Nagito. 

His phone rang 8th times before Komaeda picked it up. 

A drowsy voice said "Kokichi? Why are you calling me at 3 am? I was just having an amazing dream. Hahh.. how unlucky of me." 

"Stop rambling Komaeda-chan! I have an important task for you." 

"Oh? You do sound serious. What happened?" 

"I have a weird feeling of emptiness and can't sleep because of it. The worst part is, I have a mountain of things to do tomorrow! like dealing with that stupid anti-D.I.C.E. corporation!" 

"Haven't I been telling you to leave that to me and Rima?" 

"No wayyy! How am I supposed call myself the leader of D.I.C.E. if you two are going to deal with everything." Kokichi said sighing "Well you don't have to worry Komaeda you just have to Google my symptoms." 

"Google? I doubt we can find anything." 

"Komaeda what is your ultimate talent?" 

"Umm.. being lucky?" 

"Yes now stop being dumb and Google." 

A few minutes later Komaeda spoke up again. 

"It says you will feel better with blankets and pillows from people you are close with and will be able to sleep if you have those around." 

"That sounds as weird as your hair Komaeda-chan." 

"I should have known. I am just an unlucky trash after all. Sorry for letting you down Kokichi." 

"Ko-ma-e-da! What did I say about you calling yourself a trash! Only I can call you that! Don't forget that and go to sleep now." 

"Okay okay, I won't forget." said the Ultimate Lucky student, chuckling. 

"Sleep well Kokichi." said Komaeda before hanging up and going back to sleep like the Supreme Leader told him to do so. 

Kokichi was in deep thought. He knew Komaeda would give him the right answer, but blankets? Pillows? What he expected was more like "Oh my god! Kokichi you have 2 holes in your brain! That's why you are feeling emty!!" 

Ughh he didn't really care at this moment though. He just wanted to sleep, so he left his dorm room to go Rantaro's. 

He knocked the door 3 times and waited. 

Soon the door opened to a tired looking teen in nothing but black shots coming down to his mid thighs. 

The sight of Rantaro made Kokichi stop from from talking. He just.. stared. 

Even through the restless hours, it would be impossible to not notice those rock hard abs. 

Little did Kokichi know, Rantaro was feeling the same as him. 

After all, he had just opened his door too see the cutest boy in the over-sized dark green shirt Kokichi had 'borrowed' from him few weeks ago. 

As if it wasn't enough, the little black shorts Kokichi was supposedly wearing was disappearing under the shirt. 

After 2 minutes of staring at each other, Kokichi realized why he was here in the first place. 

"Hey Avacado! Hand me over your blanket." 

"Oh 'kay sure." as Rantaro turned his back to grab his blanket "Wait, what?" 

"Why would you want my blanket?" 

"Come on Rantaro-chan! You know better then to question me. Now chop-chop bring it to me." 

Feeling more awake now, Rantaro handed his light green blanket to Kokichi. 

"Thanks. Now go back to sleep my beloved." And closed the door to Rantaro's face before he could see the other blush at the nickname. 

Kokichi still had a detective to visit after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy~ to clear any kind of confusion;
> 
> Rantaro and Shuichi are both alphas and Kokichi didn't present yet if a person is haven't presented till age 17 they will be counted as betas
> 
> betas just regular ppl btw
> 
> And Kokichi is 17.
> 
> Also I got lots of Rantaro moments next chapter and I will update tomorrow ੧| ‾́︶ ‾́ |੭

It's been 10 minutes since Kokichi knocked on Shuichi's door. 

10 MINUTES! What was taking him so long? 

As Kokichi was getting angry on the other side of the door, Shuichi was getting panicked. 

The Detective was waken up by knockings on his door a few minutes ago. 

What? Why would anyone come to his room at 3 am? 

Thinking about it Shuichi was becoming a little scared. 

You see, detectives are always in danger since many criminals are unhappy about them solving the cases. 

Well not like they could get past Hope's Peak's security. 

Giving a reliefed sigh, he went to his door.

But instead of opening it he checked who was knocking from the peephole first. 

It would be much better if it was a crazy murderer in front of his door. 

Instead it was Kokichi Oma the most adorable teen, holding a blanket under his arm. 

A blanket? 

!!! W-was it because h-he wanted to s-s-sleep t-together!? 

No! He didn't have any more time to think! His hair and room was a total mess. 

Picking up the papers and books on floor, he quickly pushed them under his bed. 

Cleaned up his desk in the quickest way possible and rushed to his bathroom to fix his hair. 

And finally opened the door "H-Hey-" 

"FINALLY! I have been waiting for 10 minutes Shumai! How much of a heavy sleeper are you!" 

"Sorry.." 

"Hmph. know know Shumai stop guilt tripping me and... " 

Oh oh he really was going to ask if he could sleep cuddling with him right! Definitely! 

Shuichis heart was about to leap out of his chest. 

Kokichi continued "and give me your pillow!" 

"Of course you can come in- huh?" 

Kokichi didn't answer for a second before he had a huge grin on his face. 

"Ohhh~ perhaps did the little detective thought I was going say "Shwichiii I am sooo lonelyy can you cuddle me to sleep pweaseee?" Such an imagination!"

" No no no that's not-"

"*GASP!* then you were thinking about 'sleep sleeping' with me! Such a dirty mind! Here and I thought you were an innocent teen"

Shuichi.exe.has.stopped.working. 

That's it call someone to dig his grave. 

"Nishshishi~ cute." said Kokichi 

Getting past of a tomato shaded Shuichi, walked straight into his bedroom and grabbed a pillow. 

"Well that was all Shumai sleep tight~" and went back to his own room. 

Throwing his new sleeping materials on the bed Kokichi gave a long sigh. 

Then jumped on to his bed face down and.. Woah! What was this amazing smell? 

Since his nose was right on Rantaro's blanket, he could catch the scent right away. 

There was only one definition of the scent: Heavenly. 

It was giving off a smell like earth after rain, also had a tint of sandalwood. 

Gosh he'd be damnned if he didn't ask Rantaro which brand of cologne or what ever it was. 

Ughh why did he remember of Rantaro now? 

Rantaro and his perfect abs. 

Kicking his legs to the mattress, 

Kokichi made a mental note to himself that he will repeat his actions but with his phone so he could take a photo of him this time around.

Seriously, if it wasn't for distracting his mind with Shuichi's cuteness, he would need at least 2 cold showers. 

Shuichi.. Ughhh how could a emo detective be so cute? 

Laying on his back now Kokichi hugged Shuichi's pillow and had a sense of déja vu. 

Another heavenly scent! 

What!? Did everyone but him had these amazing perfumes? 

Burying his nose further into the pillow, he smelt of old books and forget-me-not's. 

The most surprising part, the smell wasn't soft at all. 

Just like Rantaro's. It had a sharp side of it despite the mixes being usually soft and girly smells. 

Wrapping the green blanket around himself and hugging the navy pillow Kokichi finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I uptatedddd! and I have lots of Rantaro today! also to make things even more clear
> 
> Shuichi has been crushing on Kokichi since day 1 of school
> 
> Rantaro has been crushing on Kokichi only for 3 months
> 
> And Kokichi isn't actually crushing on anyone. he just finds them attractive and calles them beloved %20 bc they are the only ones he could accept to date and %80 bc it's fun making them blush hehe
> 
> I hope you like this chapter ˙꒳˙

"BOOH!" 

"AAH!" Shouted Rantaro dropping his fork on the floor. 

"Oh-" Kokichi's words were cutted by his own laughter. "Oh man scaring you is so much fun!" 

"Kokichi! I thought you said you got bored of scaring me." 

"Oh~ That was a lie."

As Rantaro sighed Kokichi sat next to him. 

"So where is Shumai? is he already gone? How sad I even had a good prank to do!" 

"Yeah he already left. I guess he's having a busy day." 

Suddenly, Rantaro felt Kokichi's arms wrapping around his neck and his face buried into his neck. 

"Hm? What are you doing Kokichi?" 

"I knew it! You really must have putted on a cologne!" 

"Huh? I didn't even have time to put on my rings today. I don't think I am wearing cologne." 

"Hmmmmm~ That's weird. You aren't lying. Then why are you smelling so good?" 

"I do?" said Rantaro a bit flattered. 

"Yupp! the same scent on your blanket too." 

Rantaro didn't remember putting on-

Waitttt! Did Kokichi just admit sniffing his blanket! and implied it was nice too!? 

"Nishishi~ it's so fun to make my beloved blush~" 

As Rantaro was blushing, he remembered he still didn't know why kokichi had taken his blanket. 

"By the way, why did you want my blanket?" 

"Of course because I was feeling so lonely and cold I wanted to feel like you were wrapping me into your arms Sweetie pie." said Kokichi batting his eyelashes in an comical way. 

Even though Rantaro knew it was a lie it did nothing to lessen the effects of his blushing. 

"Will you stop avoiding my questions please?" 

"Hmmm should I~ okay fine, I was feeling weird which prevented me from sleeping and the solution to that was stealing your blanket!" 

Rantaro couldn't decide whether it was a lie or not but it seemed like Kokichi would have added more action to it if it was a lie. 

His thoughts were cut off by the school bell. 

Pouting, "Such a bummer! I wanted talk to you more. Well whatever! See you later Avacado." Said Kokichi. 

Chuckling "See you later too Kokichi." said Rantaro. 

//

For the sake of possibly learning more about Kokichi, Rantaro decided to ditch his venomous animals class and headed to Miu's lab.

Even before entering into her lab he could hear "Unggghh you are way too hard Keebo" and Keebo's "w-wait I am suffocating™ shouts. 

Knocking on the door, he entered to see they weren't doing anything dirty but, as the usual, Miu pushing her chest to Keebo's face so she could reach a tool he couldn't name. 

"Ehh? What is Weedtaro doing here?" 

Not reacting to the weird nickname "I had a thing to ask. It's about Kokichi" said Rantaro. 

"Ughh what did the grape shota do again?" 

"He said he was feeling weird these days. Has he said anything to you?" 

"Not really. All he talked about was Pooichi's smelly pillow and about how amazing the golden girl Miu Iruma was! " said and flipped her hair. 

Keebo slowly spoke up "Umm Miu? I can't breathe." 

"You stupid! You should be begging me on your knees to even look at my way. Now be thankfull Keebitch!" 

Rantaro didn't want to stay to hear more of Keebo's pleas and left the lab. 

Now that he has already missed a class, he started wandering around in the school thinking of what Miu said. 

Ah! maybe Kokichi also borrowed Shuichi's pillow like his blanket! 

Deciding to ask the detective if he was right, he made his way over to detectives lab. 

As Rantaro was about to knock on the door, suddenly it was opened from the other side. He came face to face with Shuichi. 

"A-ah!" 

"Haha I was just about to come in." 

"Really? Can I do something for you?" 

"Perhaps did Kokichi appeared in front your room at 3 am and took your pillow?" 

"Yes he did. how did you know?" asked Shuichi tilting his head. 

"That's because he also took my blanket yesterday." 

Ah. so it wasn't Kokichi's own blanket he was carrying yesterday. Thought Shuichi. 

The both boys couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy. 

"Do you know why? I wanted to ask him but he left before I could." said Shuichi. 

"I did ask to him this morning his answer was bit worrying though." 

"He said he had this weird feeling which made him unable to sleep and the way to fix that was to get our blanket and pillows." 

"That's.. interesting. Did he say anything else?" 

"He also mentioned that we smell good. He literally sniffed my neck this morning and apparently said your pillow was smelly to Miu." 

... Shuichi couldn't really make anything out of these clues. 

Except maybe.. Even if it was a small chance.. 

"Umm Rantaro?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You don't use scent blockers right?" 

"Yeah you should be able to smell me." 

"Well since you confirmed it for me, I have a guess on what could be causing Kokichi to do these things." 

"Really? You really are the Ultimate Detective after all. Care to tell?" 

"I don't think Kokichi is a beta." 

"I also don't think he was trying to cover up his second gender. He wouldn't let noticeable things like this slip, so he probably hasn't presented yet." 

That wasn't what Rantaro had expected but thinking it really did fell into place.

"We still can't be sure if he is alpha or an omega though." finished Shuichi 

"We can't?... Ah, you are right." 

Wanting to have a known scent around you while sleeping could be either an alpha or an omega trait. So could to find an alphas scent nice. 

"Should we tell Kokichi? " asked Rantaro and Shuichi at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya! first off all Kokichi is finally going to present next chapter!! and this chapter has DICE lot's of DICE and Kaito! I hope everyone has fun reading :)

Kokichi was insanely busy. 

An ally group from America had betrayed D.I.C.E. Not that Kokichi didn't forsee that. There were still a lot to do even though the group was mostly useless. It was formerly one of America's main D.I.C.E. presenters. 

Their stupid little back-stabbing (if you can call it that since Kokichi was already aware) was under control in a day. Hah! not even anyone had to overwork. 

The problem was choosing a new branch to send of to America. It's not like he could pull out one out from his ass or take a branch from Japan. They were way too qualified to do some dumb presenter work away in America! 

How troublesome. 

He was originally going to take a branch of extras from Russia but because of an unexpected attack they were so busy, Kokichi had to send few Ultimates to help them out. Russian branches were out of question now. 

So Kokichi decided to take The Ultimate D.I.C.E. members from Hope's Peak so they could be of help to Japan while the originals were send off to America for the time being. 

Sighing, Kokichi called a few members to gather D.I.C.E. members in Hope's Peak and before dressing in his trademark cape, he hugged Shuichi's pillow one last time. 

//

Both Shuichi and Rantaro were looking out for Kokichi but the little prankster hadn't appeared for the breakfast today. 

Sighing, "Hahh.. Even though we decided to tell Kokichi, it seems like we'll have to catch him in between classes." said Rantaro. 

"That's going to be really hard since he can't be found unless he wants to be." answered Shuichi, idly playing with his food. 

Soon another person joined them. 

"Morning bro!" said Kaito. 

"Ah! Kaito? What are you doing here?" 

"What do you mean bro?! We always used to sit together at breakfast! Then you ditched us for Kokichi! Maki-roll was about to strangle Kokichi if it wasn't for Kaede calming her down."

"I guess I should be glad Kaede is best at calming Maki down."

"Of course man! They are mates after all."

They really were one of the most ideal alpha-omega couples at Hope's Peak. 

Before mating with Kaede, Maki was known as the easiest person to fire up.

Well that wasn't entirely Maki's fault though, Kokichi is just too amazing at making people snap. Both Shuichi and Rantaro had to save Kokichis life countless times before. 

Now they didn't even have to be on guard when Maki and Kokichi were in the same room. If Kokichi was best at making Maki snap, then Kaede was the best at putting her at ease. 

While Shuichi was thinking, Kaito had moved on from him to Rantaro. 

They were talking about stars since it was their crossing point. 

Rantaro had to know them for finding his way while Kaito had to know since he was an astronaut. 

"Shuichi?" 

"Huh? Yes?"

"I just saw a D.I.C.E. member behind you."

Shuichi turned around fast and saw a clown masked man with a checkered scarf leaving the dining hall. 

He made a eye contact with Rantaro before they both started to run after the man at the same. 

"What? Where are you guys going?" said Kaito rising his voice but both boys were long gone. 

"Man. I got ditched for Kokichi again huh." Sighing, he went back to Maki and Kaede's table. 

//

"WAIT!" Shouted Rantaro.

To his unluckyness, the man didn't hear him or just ignored him. 

After some time they finally catched up with the man. Both were out of breath and Shuichi was holding the man's arm in place so he couldn't leave. 

"If you excuse me I have a task to complete." said the man trying to pull his arm back but his efforts were in vain since Shuichi was gripping his arm hard, leaving no room to get away. 

"We will let you go after you tell us where we can find Kokichi." said Shuichi. 

"Ohhh~ that's daring of you two. Don't you think can mess with Lord Oma's plans for a second!" The man said. Anger in his voice. 

"No that's not why, we just have to tell him something personally." 

"I am not telling you where he is, you can't catch him anyway-" 

A little girl with pig tails who also had the same clown mask got closer to them and said "What are you dilly-dalliying here! Lord Oma is already in the heli!" 

They didn't even have to make an eye contact this time, they both sprinted towards to the stairs leading the roof. 

They didn't even mind the other 2 following behind them. The moment stairs ended they opened the door to roof right away to see a large helicopter and a certain Kokichi Oma on the phone saying, 

"Wait let me call the ultimate agency real quick 'cause I just realized you are the ultimate stupid-ass hoe!" said angrily and hunged up his phone. giving an angry huff he got on his way to heli. 

The two catched up to him and they both said "Kokichi! wait!" 

"Huh?" Kokichi turned around to see his beloveds out of breath and the two missing D.I.C.E. members coming towards to him. 

"Lord Oma! These two didn't let me go and demanded that I say where you were! They must be trying to mess with your plans for sure!" 

His members words immediately made him burst into laughter. 

"Awww~ so you two wanted to see me that badly~ how adorable!" 

"Kokichi! we have something to tell you!"

Giving a dramatic gasp "Are you going to confess your undying love to me? Finally! Nishishi~ as much as I would love to hear that I am wayy to busy for it. Confess me on monday I'll be back by then." said Kokichi winking at them.

"Wait it's urgen-" before Shuichi could finish his words, the heli was rising and soon it was out of the sight with 2 boys staring at it. 

"We missed it." said Rantaro. 

"We definitely did."

"But hey, at least he said he would be back by monday. We also have a history lesson with all the members of the original class." 

"Yeah. let's tell him at the class and hope he doesn't present on his way." 

With that, they went on their own ways with the promise of meeting monday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with a long-ass chapter today ∩˙▿˙∩
> 
> Kokichi finally presents and surprise surprise I didn't cut the chapter right after he did!
> 
> I hope everyone has fun reading <3

Kokichi could finally rest.

He was so tired, he couldn't even chit-chat with Komaeda. So he was now lying lifelessly on his bed at the D.I.C.E. headquarters.

His throat was sore since he had just made a long speech of motivation for his overworked members. 

Coughing a bit he stood up and went to the communal kitchen. A few members were still there eating despite the late hour. They all greeted him before one spoke up, 

"Welcome Lord Oma! Did you want to eat something? Or maybe you would prefer some grape panta!"

Kokichi, not wanting to strain his throat more, gave a thumbs up. 

Taking his grape panta, he decided to wander around a bit instead of returning back to his room. 

Before he realized he was already standing next to DICE headquarters own exclusive lake. 

As weird it is to have a human-made lake at his backyard, he had a good reson for it. It was because he overheard a member who left his hometown to join D.I.C.E., confessing to miss the lake at his hometown. 

How could a leader ignore such a thing? He already had more than enough money anyways. After he had told his members "Gosh! The sun is shining so bright I am going melt! we gotta add a lake or something here!"

"Is he actually going to add an actual lake to HQ?"

"That's weird right? We already have 5 olympic sized pools. What use could a lake do?"

Kokichi was smiling to himself remembering the pleasant memory. He sat down on the grass and sipped his panta with a smile on his face.

//

Monday. The day first-years and second-years had the classic lessons and not the ones based on their ultimates. 

Hope's Peak usually didn't care about the attendance but a few students were missing on so many classes, they had to do something and that few students were usually Kokichi Oma and Kamukura Izuru.

Not that they could do anything about Kamukura. But they could do something about Kokichi. 

Which means Kokichi had no way to avoid Shuichi and Rantaro today.

It wasn't like they did something to deserve being ignored but for some reason, Kokichi didn't really want to hear what they were going to say.

As he was debating on if he should or not skip classes the choice was made for him by the most annoying teacher: Yukizome Chisa.

"Kokichi you better not skip your classes today. because if you do you know I can find you."

"Oh come on!! You aren't even our classes teacher! Why do you keep annoying me?" said Kokichi with a pout on his face.

"That's because I am the only teacher capable of finding you! So don't even think about skipping!" 

True to her words she was the only teacher who could find him even when he doesn't want to be found. So he could save his time and go to classroom on his own.

"Ughhh fine!" said Kokichi and opened the door to his classroom. 

"Guess who is back bitches!" Shouted Kokichi. 

"Fucking Shota! Why are you back so early?!" answered back Miu.

"Oh shut up you cum-dump!" 

"Unggg!" 

Kokichi was about to say something but he suddenly felt dizzy. Like so dizzy, he would've fallen on the floor if he wasn't gripping a part of Ryoma's desk. 

After a second he quickly walked to his desk at the very back of the classroom, making sure no one realized his weird state. 

What was wrong with him? He hoped it was because he was tired. 

He noticed Shuichi and Rantaro entering the classroom as they were making their way over to him but before they could, their teacher came in. 

Kokichi would have been glad for the teacher coming in if he could actually think anything but the stomachache suddenly making him feel like he was getting stabbed over and over. 

This wouldn't do. 

He actually got stabbed a few times, but they didn't hurt as half as this. 

Something was seriously wrong. So he stood up and walked across the classroom. As he was about to reach the door his eyes suddenly had little black dots and soon, he found himself on the floor. 

His ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton which must be the reson why he couldn't hear Rantaro and Shuichi talking rushedly. 

But he could smell them. 

If he thought their blanket and pillows were smelling heavenly, This was a whole new level of heaven because if it was possible, they were smelling 10 times better now. 

Before he could even move his mouth, he saw black spots forming again and soon he was unconscious. 

//

Shuichi was panicking. 

He thought Kokichi was trying to leave the classroom because he was bored as usual but then he saw Kokichi collapsing on the ground. 

He and Rantaro being the first ones to react, they rushed to his side. Rantaro was asking Kokichi if he was okay but Kokichi couldn't even move his lips. He was just holding his stomach with a pained expression. 

As a sweet scent hit both his and Rantaro's nose, the rest of the class was gathering around them. 

Kirumi was reaching out a hand to Kokichi asking "Is he oka-" 

Her words were cut with two growls. 

The sight shocked her. Shuichi and Rantaro were both giving angry growls and leaning over Kokichi in a way looked like to protect him. 

Before Kirumi could say anything, alphas realized what they were doing. They had to take him to the infirmary before their instincts were in charge again, so Rantaro picked up Kokichi and was leaved the classroom with Shuichi following behind close. 

//

When they arrived at the infirmary They realized Tsumiki-senpai was absent. 

She was probably at the class 77-B since they aslo had regular classes at Mondays. 

"Shuichi! I will go call her. Keep an eye on Kokichi." said Rantaro but before he could leave, the door opened from the other side leaving Rantaro face to face with Komaeda. 

"Oh! What are you do- is that Kokichi on the bed?" 

"Yes he presented in the classroom. I need to go call Tsumiki-senpai now." 

"You shouldn't leave his side for now. I will go search for her. Such an amazing chance to help 3 ultimates!" said Komaeda and left. 

Rantaro went back to Kokichi's side sitting next to Shuichi. 

"So it turns out he is an Omega huh."

"Yeah. I guess that's a good thing he didn't present when we weren't around." said Shuichi. 

"Mmmh." Kokichi gave a painful whine and tugged at Shuichi's clothes. 

"Both of you come closer." said Kokichi and when they did come closer he wrapped his arms around both of their necks so he could take in more of their scents. 

Well he wasn't the only one who was sniffing though. 

Both Alphas were already trying hard to not rip Kokichi's scarf and bury their noses into his neck. Then Kokichi goes and starts sniffing them happily. 

How could they resist such a cute gesture? Easy. They couldn't. 

Kokichi was bit startled as Shuichi took his scarf off but then Rantaro suddenly licked his neck "Mhh. Rantarooo what are you doing?" 

"Scent marking you." said shortly Rantaro and then Shuichi repeated the action on the other side of his neck. 

Ohh~ this wasn't bad. It kinda helped with the pain too but didn't scent markings happen between Alpha and Omegas? 

"Whaat? How could you scent mark a Beta?" 

"That's because you are an Omega Kokichi" said Shuichi. 

"Wha-" the door of infirmary opened loudly. 

"A-ah! I am s-sorry I am l-late pl-please forgive m-me!" said Tsumiki. 

Suddenly realizing what they were doing they stopped licking Kokichi's neck and blushed. 

"It's okay. Umm we-we'll be leaving now." said Shuichi still as red as a tomato. 

"No. Don't leave. It hurts." said Kokichi. he really did look like the pain was coming back. 

"i-it would b-be better f-for y-you two s-stay." 

"Okay then. I didn't think you would want us around Kokichi. " 

"Yeahh." said Rantaro scratching the back of his neck. 

As Tsumiki was preparing medicines for the pain, Kokichi asked a question. 

"I thought Omegas were supposed to be in heat when presenting why am I not?" 

"o-oh a-actually you are. Y-you just aren't fully d-developed to have a m-mating heat. It's c-common for l-late b-bloomers. Your b-body is starting to c-change to b-be an o-omega that's w-why you are e-experiencing such a p-pain." 

"Oh wow! I didn't know about that. Now give me the meds you useless nurse! " 

Even through the pain Kokichi was still Kokichi. 

"T-that's so m-mean uaaah!" said Tsumiki while crying and handed over the medicines. 

After drinking it, he looked at the two Alphas standing awkwardly. 

"Ugh! You two actually think you'll do any good from that distance? Come over." 

The Alphas sat on the very corner of his bed. 

Huffing, Kokichi pulled them back to make them lay down with a surprising force and then cuddled them. Last thing he heard before falling asleep was Tsumiki telling about his condition to his somehow worried classmates.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone :) I am back with a new fluffy chapter.
> 
> I'll be writing on Kokichi's feelings about presenting as an omega!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys ٩(◦`꒳´◦)۶

When Kokichi woke up the first thing he noticed was that the bed he sleeping on was way more harder than the one at the infirmary.

Why the fuck would they carry him to a harder bed? The bed was warm too. What?

Finally opening his eyes Kokichi saw that he wasn't even sleeping on bed but Rantaro.

Like literally, his face was at the crook of his neck and his whole body was resting on Rantaro and his hard muscles.

The delicious smell of him and Shuichi's hitted his nose. They probably carried him to Shuichi's room. He confirmed it by looking at the pillow sheets. 

Oh? Where was Shumai? Looking around he couldn't see the emo detective. He was probably showering since the door of his bathroom was closed.

Ughh. The pain was coming back. 

Seriously, that stupid nurse couldn't even prepare a good medicine. Kokichi wasn't hurting as much as yesterday but pain was still pain. He wasn't going to bear this. He had a perfectly functioning Rantaro to bring him an another dose of the medication after all nishishi~

"WAKE UP!" shouted Kokichi right into Rantaro's ear.

"AAH! WHAT THE FU-" seeing the cute prankster above him "KOKICHI!"

"Ahahahaha! Totally worth it. But I actually woke you up for a reason Ranty-Ranty. The pain is coming back so bring me more of the shit dumb nurse did! "

"The pain is coming back? Are you okay Kokichi? Of course I will bring the medicine. Do you need anything else?" said Rantaro suddenly changing his mood to worried-weed-jpg. 

"Yes yes yes. I don't need anything else just stop being a slowpoke and go!" Said Kokichi and flopped on the empty side of the bed. Not like Rantaro could leave with him straddling his waist. 

Rantaro quickly threw on a shirt and sweatpants, not even wearing his shoes as he left the room with only slippers under his feet. 

Shit. His stomach was actually starting to hurt more and only thing he could do about it was to curl up to himself holding his stomach. 

Then he heard a door opening. Woah! how fast was Rantaro? But then a definitely Non-Rantaro voice spoke up. 

A Shuichi in black boxer-shorts, wiping his hair with a towel said "Kokichi! You finally woke up!" Then noticed the other teen was holding his stomach with a pained expression. He went next to Kokichi putting a hand on his forehead "You are burning up! Are you okay? That's not good. I'll go get you a new medicin-" 

As Shuichi was panicking, Kokichi suddenly holded his arm. 

"Calm your horses Shumai. Rantaro already left to get me medicine so just shut up for a second and cuddle with me" demanded Kokichi. 

"Oh. Okay then." and hanged his wet towel to handle of the bathroom door. 

He got in the bed and just stayed? Seriously what did Shumai thought cuddling was?

"Shumai! Stop being dumb!" said Kokichi angrily and pulled the detective close, putting emo boy's arms around his middle, also tangling their legs. 

"That's what people call cuddling Shuichi-chan! I won't forgive you next time" 

"O-okay" and hugged Kokichi tighter. 

As both of them were content and happy breathing in each other's scent, the front door of Shuichi's door opened to a very out of breath Rantaro. 

"Kokichi! I brought it" said Rantaro then he saw the other two cuddling. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. 

"Finally!" said Kokichi rising up to take the medication. 

Rantaro smiled and took of his shirt since he was still all hot and sweaty from running. 

Fanning his hands to his face, he sat down on the other side of Kokichi. 

However he did not expect a hand slapping his abs, nor did Shuichi. 

"Damn both of you." said Kokichi feeling around their chest. "Who knew you guys had these under your ugly shirts." and gave another smack. 

Which naturally make the boys turn red all the way through their necks and ears.

"Of course we have good bodies Kokichi." 

"Nishishi~ Well it is expected of Rantaro, since he probably fights with wolves or some shit out there trying to survive but Shumai? Really? All you do is follow around Kirigiri-chan like a puppy." 

"I-I am not following her around like a puppy Kokichi! And I do work out okay."

"Andd I don't fight wolves. No one does that Kokichi. Shuichi probably meant it's because we are Alphas. We naturally have muscular bodies."

"Thanks for explaining Rantaro. That's exactly what I meant."

Kokichi then raised his shirt above his stomach and pouted. 

"That's not fair!"

Little did he realized the other two weren't even listening him but staring at his stomach with lustfull eyes. 

Kokichi must be trying to seduce them. There is no other way! Why else would an Omega cute as him just goes and exposes his stomach to two Alphas? 

Kokichi realized the two were now extremely distracted so he asked, 

"Why are you two starting at my stomach? Do want to eat me or something?" 

"Kokichi are you are- I- y-you aren't supposed to show your stomach to an Alpha much less two." said Shuichi blushing and trying to cover his face with his hand, doing his best to not get hard. 

"?? What does it means when I do then? Ugh seriously! both of you cuties! stop blushing like a maiden and explain!"

" It means you are trying to show off your fine body to seduce Alphas" said Rantaro also red as a tomato. 

"Nishishi~" grabbing both of their hands he led them to his stomach "What does this means then?" 

AAAH! Kokichi was literally asking for it at this point. How were the two supposed to resist? 

As their already thin patience were about to snap, a knock on the door saved them. More likely cock-blocked them. 

"Kokichi? Are you in there?" asked Komaeda Nagito. 

Pouting for a second, "Yupp! Wait a sec." said Kokichi and opened the door happily. 

"Hey I heard-" 

"Now now, Trash-chan, I am actually starving so let's talk at the dining hall okayy?" 

"Oh. Alright then. I will be waiting for you there. Don't forget to change before you come!" said Komaeda. 

Change? What was he wearing anyways? Kokichi realized and damn!! Shumai actually dressed him in his own black shirt which was over-sized on Kokichi and the best part, he didn't even have pants! just standing in his own red and yellow underwear! 

"Nishshishi~ Shumaiii~ you really aren't innocent are you~" said and went to the detectives closet to get whatever the type of pants the he had. 

Changing quickly, he winked and left the room. 

Kokichi was seriously going to be death of the two Alphas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nice moments for everyone this chapter~
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyes! ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )

Kokichi was getting a lot's of stares as he walked down to the stairs, on his way to the dining hall.

Probably because his scent was sweet, even more than of a normal Omegas since he was still in development heat. 

Kokichi could also smell himself now, he was smelling like grapes and sugar. Nishishi~ he actually drank so many grape pantas he was starting to become one! 

But there was a second reason why everyone was looking at him. 

It was his first time not wearing his checkered scarf in school. Which covered his neck. 

Now his neck was on display. With how cute Kokichi was, even some Betas couldn't help but look as he walked into the dining hall. 

Before sitting next to Komaeda he went to get some food first. He wasn't lying when he said he was starving! 

"Komaeda-channn~ come help me carry the plates" said Kokichi. 

"That's a lots of food you have here Kokichi." 

"I had this exact conversation a week ago Komaeda. I am not gonna repeat it with you." 

When they sat down to the chairs, Kokichi started to stuff his mouth with whatever was on his plate. 

"Kokichi first of all should we inform D.I.C.E. that you are a Omega or would you like to hide it? Just so you know, I am fine with both." 

"Oh~ I have no intention of keeping it a secret~ my evil organization is way to good for some dumb sexism~" 

"As expected of you. Such a perfect leader! I will be telling who ever asks me first and we can hold a meeting after your development heat ends in 5 days!" 

"5 days? You sure know it better than me Trash-chan!" 

"Stop flattering me Kokichi. I don't deserve it. But how do you feel about being an Omega?" 

"Nishishi~ I am extremely happy with my gender~ being a Beta or an Alpha would be wayyy to plain for me rightt? " said Kokichi smirking. 

"I guess. I am glad you are happy with it. That's very hopefull of you Kokichi!.. Ah! you also don't have to go to school for the next 5 days. Rantaro and Shuichi informed the teachers for you. I heard they would be taking a break too to help you through." said Komaeda. 

"How cute of them~ well whatever, you are going to be in charge of D.I.C.E. while I take brake okayy? Don't fuck it up you Trash!" 

"I will do my best for D.I.C.E.! But would it be okay for someone as uncapable as me?" 

They kept talking until Kokichi finished his meal. Saying his goodbyes he went back to Shuichi's dorm room. 

//

After Kokichi took his leave, the other two took some cold showers since it would be really inappropriate to use their hands which has been on Kokichi's stomach. 

They were getting along a lot better than they thought. Sure the two did spent some time before since Kaede was both Rantaro's and Shuichi's friend but they rarely talked before. 

Now things were different since they both had the same interest: Kokichi Oma. 

As Rantaro was talking about how Kokichi got him locked in a toilet stall one time, they heard the familiar sound of a door being picked before it opened to Kokichi. 

"I am back beloved's!" 

"Kokichi you could've just knocked the door" said Shuichi. 

"Duh! where is the fun in that. That's boring of you Shumai!" 

"Welcome back Kokichi." greeted Rantaro.

"A little birdie told me you guys were also taking days of to see more of my beautiful face~"

"W-we did take days off to help you. Not for that reason." Said Shuichi. 

"WAHHH! THAT'S SO MEAN SHUMAI! ARE YOU CALLING ME UGLY!?" 

"N-no! of course not! you are very beautiful Kokichi. I didn't mean it like that" 

Before Kokichi could tease Shuichi more Rantaro started to laugh. 

"That's rare~ did you like my teasing Rantaro?" 

"Yeah. I didn't know Shuichi was this easy to tease Ahaha!" 

"N-no I am not." said Shuichi embarrassed.

"Nishishi~ finally someone who understands me."

After teasing Shuichi a bit more Kokichi said,

"I'll take a shower now okayy~ have fun teasing Shuichi more Rantaro~" and went into Shuichi's bathroom. Not forgetting to NOT locking the door. Nishishi~ what if his beloveds felt lonely and wanted to join him? 

Kokichi knew they wouldn't dare to but welll~ just in case they felt bold~

Of course Kokichi ended up showering alone. 

When he was done he grabbed a white towel and Ughhh! That was the worst towel he's ever felt on his skin! it did look like a normal one but it bothered his skin. 

Even if he tried a few times to dry himself, he couldn't keep the prickly towel on his skin more than a minute. Much less rubbing it. 

Then he heard a knock on the door. 

"Hey Kokichi? Are you okay? You have been in there for some time and I can't hear the water running." said Rantaro. 

"I am okay Rantaro. Can you ask Shuichi if he has any soft towels around?"

"Hmmm? Okay wait a second."

Kokichi heard Shuichi's voice but couldn't pick out the words. 

"He just gave me one. I'll hand it over if you open the lock Kokichi."

"Nishshishi~ you can come in~ I didn't lock the door." said Kokichi and as much as he didn't want to, he had to cover his privates with the dumb towel. 

Rantaro entered and found that Kokichi really didn't lock the door. He was going get embarrassed about that if he didn't see Kokichi's perfect and mostly naked body. Now he had different reasons to get red. 

That sight. THAT DAMN SIGHT! Was Rantaro seeing that right? 

Kokichi's soft and lean body, his pink and perky nipples, his chest -a little bit more fuller now that he was an Omega- his long white unmarked neck, a short white towel, low on his hips, covering less than half of his firm thighs showing off his legs and finally his redder than usual skin-What??? No! That wasn't right at all. 

Rantaro instantly dropped his lustfull thoughts and became worried. 

"Kokichi! What happened to your skin? I know you don't get a skin that red just from a hot shower! What happened?" 

"Calm downn~ I was just trying to dry myself but the towel actually hurted my skin. Nishishi~ that's why I asked for a fluffy one! Now hand it over." 

"Kokichi! You getting hurt isn't a 'Nishishi' matter! Why didn't you say so earlier?" Rantaro hated that Kokichi tryed to keep drying himself even though it hurted him. 

Without waiting for Kokichi's answer Rantaro closed his eyes and yanked the towel covering Kokichi's privates down and quickly ran the fluffy towel on his skin and finally wrapped it around Kokichi's tiny waist while his eyes were still closed. 

(he knew that there was no way in hell he could stop himself from fucking Kokichi right at this second if he saw him naked. The only reason he could take a hold of himself now was because Kokichi was hurt.) 

Opening his eyes he saw Kokichi's wide eyes looking at him like he was an alien. 

"What?" 

"I am just surprised how much of a worrying-taro you became. It's not half bad to have you fussing over me Rantaro Nishishi~" 

Even though Kokichi was talking like his usual self, he couldn't deny that seeing Rantaro worrying about him over such a small thing was making him touched more than he would like to admit. 

"Haa.. just promise me you'll take care of yourself. It's natural that your skin is becoming more sensitive okay? You have to be more careful now."

"Okay okay I promise. By the way can you bring me another dose of the medicine?" 

"That promise better not be a lie Kokichi." said Rantaro getting out of the dorm room to get medicine. Now starting to get red and thinking things like I JUST SAW KOKICHI HALF NAKED!! He honestly did a good job hiding his hard on while scolding Kokichi. 

//

Shuichi saw Rantaro finally leaving the bathroom.

"Was everything oka-" Before Shuichi could finish his sentence, Rantaro left the room hurriedly. Shuichi could smell his worried and aroused scent though. That was a weird mix of emotions. 

Then Kokichi came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his hips 

Shuichi was having a nosebleed. 

Damn. Those cute little nipples. Even seeing his stomach was enough to fire him up. WHAT WAS HE SUPPOSED TO NOW THEN?

"Shumaii~ your nose is bleeding~ and your eyes are about to leave their sockets. Nishishi~" 

Shuichi was wondering how Rantaro didn't jump on Kokichi then he heard Kokichi talking about how Rantaro got mad at him for hurting his now over sensitive skin. 

And no Kokichi was absolutely not telling Shuichi about it because he wanted to see if he would be worried or not. ABSOLUTELY NOT. 

Shuichi wiped the blood running down his chin and started, "Kokichi! you know Rantaro is right about this." sighing he stood up to open a drawer next to his bed taking out a cream, 

"I guess Rantaro scolded you enough. Now come over here so I can put on the cream."

"How considering of you Shumai!" said Kokichi and sat down in front of Shuichi on the bed. 

Kokichi was feeling even happier now that Shuichi was also concerned about him. Seriously, he didn't even know why it matters to him if they care or not. 

Shuichi was rubbing the cream on his arms first but even that was a bit too much for him. Having Kokichi close and half naked. But he had to at least put it on places Kokichi himself couldn't reach. So he kept going while thinking of dead puppies. 

After he finished "U-umm I have an errand to run soo b-bye..!" said the detective trying to get away from Kokichi before he noticed the obvious tent in his pants. 

As Shumai closed the door Kokichi was a bit clueless "Why did he leave so fast? Ohhh~ he probably thought I didn't notice his boner! Nishishi~ both of them are so adorable." said to himself Kokichi, grinning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and only has Saiouma ;( and the next chapter will be only Oumami 
> 
> I might lessen the uptates into once in 2 days ∩˙▿˙∩ 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys (∩˃o˂∩)♡

The next few days were amazing for Kokichi.

Having two worrying Alphas at his side who did everything he asked without a second thought was so much fun! 

He had in-bed breakfasts everyday, two warm alphas cuddling him whenever he wanted and they even carried him around when he was bored! 

Perfect.

But the days of his heat were coming to an end.

Well since it's was the last day of it, he could see the small differences on his body.

His chest was just a tiny bit more fuller, his stomach has gotten softer, he could smell wayy better than before, his scent glands were all fully developed and his over sensitivity has gotten better! 

He also got used to having Alphas around 7/24.

Even when one of them were gone to get food or medicine, the other would always stay with him.

Always. Like, he was only alone for a second at most.

They've also gotten way too used to scent marking him. At first, they would only do that when he talked with someone else like Komaeda or Miu but now it wasn't unusual for him to wake up feeling warm tongues licking his neck and wrists.

It was kinda cute though. Kokichi wouldn't have minded if this went on even after his heat was finished.

Well he could ask them later. Now he had a very important task to complete!

Since Rantaro had leaved earlier in the morning to attend his little sister's sports festival, he was alone with Shuichi now.

Nishishi~ They were going to have so much fun!

//

Shuichi was going crazy.

Having a 5 full days with Kokichi was the cause.

Not that he was bothered having Kokichi around. God no that was like, the opposite of his problems.

He was just getting too used to being with Kokichi.

Like seeing him everyday, feeding him by hand, carrying him around... He didn't want this to be over.

But would Kokichi stay with them? With him?

He wasn't sure at all.

Andd he had a few more problems to deal with. Like why he had 3 emergency cases pushed on to him while he was on leave? 

His questions were answered when Kirigiri-senpai called him to transfer her cases to him because she had a top secret case. 

Shuichi couldn't bring himself to refuse it. So he was extra upset when Rantaro had to leave. He was planning on visiting the crime scenes today and do the thinking in his research lab tomorrow. 

But now that Rantaro was gone, he wasn't going to leave Kokichi alone. No way in the hell that was happening. Going to the crime scene was out of question now. 

Maybe he could ask Kokichi to come down to his lab? No. He couldn't do that either. There wasn't any furniture comfortable enough for Kokichi to rest on. 

His best option would be doing paperwork in his dorm room. Yeah that would work. Kokichi could sleep comfortably and he wouldn't have to leave him alone. 

"Hey Kokichi would you mind if I did some detective work here?" 

"Why are you asking me that Shu? That's your work right?" 

"Yes but.. Okay than. I will be at my desk if you need me." said Shuichi smiling. 

Kokichi didn't answer and buried himself under the covers. 

//

Okay, Kokichi was getting bored.

So he could just go bother Shumai right? 

He saw Shuichi hunched over his desk in such a way Kokichi couldn't help but to say, 

"How could you NOT have scoliosis if you sit like that every time you're working? Did you ask Himiko for some kind of spine-fixing potion or something?" 

Hearing Kokichi's voice, Shuichi couldn't help but to jump a little. 

"Oh that startled me. I don't sit like this every time I work you know, just when I am stuck on some parts."

"Hmm~ let's take a look at that~" 

"No Koki-" "Shushhh" said Kokichi putting his finger on Shuichi's lips 

"I am just going to take a look Shuichi-chan!" 

After saying that, Kokichi moved on to Shuichi's lap to sit down. 

Shuichi was red again as usual. He was also praying for Kokichi to sit still because he would be over if the Omega wriggled on his lap even a little bit. 

Kokichi was looking at the paper and well that didn't seem hard? What was Shumai struggling on? 

"Shumai! This case is a pice of cake! You better not be wasting your time on this!" 

"What? Easy? There are at least 20 suspects Kokichi! And only 7 of them have proved alibis." 

"Come on Shuichi! The answer is always the gardener!" 

Shuichi was about to say that's not how it always turns out but when Kokichi started to explain his logic, it actually sounded highly possible. 

It was so fun to discuss on the case with Kokichi, he didn't even realize how fast they were finishing up. 

"Kokichi! Thanks a lot for helping. That was the most fun I had for a long time." said Shuichi giving Kokichi a genuine simile. 

"Gahhh! You are so cute my beloved." said Kokichi while pinching Shuichi's cheeks. 

"Well I am a bit tired now so do you want to take a nap with me?" 

"Sure it's the time for my beauty sleep anyways!" 

Kokichi was about to stand up before Shuichi suddenly lifted him up into a princess carry. 

Since being carried like this was usual Kokichi wasn't even surprised anymore so he just leaned on the detectives chest listening to his beating heart, not bothering to wrap his arms around Shuichi's neck as he knew Shumai wouldn't drop him. 

Shuichi tucked Kokichi in before repeating the action for himself. He automatically wrapped his arms around Kokichi's back and leaned over to his neck to lick. 

Kokichi tilted his head to give Shuichi more space. Before Shuichi could finish scent marking, Kokichi was fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yahoo~ I skipped a day :( I am sorryyyy! I was just watching loveless and then I found out there were fanfics on it sooo yeah.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys! ♡〜٩(^▿^)۶〜♡

Kokichi was amazed by Rantaro's ear piercings. 

Since it was the first thing he saw after opening his eyes he just touched them without thinking. 

Rantaro turned to his back "Kokichi?" 

"I just fell in love with your piercings. Did your ears hurt? How did a delicate weed like you handle the pain?" 

"It didn't hurt that much. Just stings a bit when they insert the needle."

"Reallyy~ then take me out to place you usually go! I want a piercing!" 

"Oh? You do? Well sure I can take you. But let me say my sorry in advance because I'll be probably a little more.. protective of you."

"More than normal? Wowww that means a lot then! Nishishi~ well I don't mind."

Rantaro blushed a bit and nodded. 

Then Shuichi entered the room with a tray full of Kokichi's favorite foods. "I am back!" he announced, putting the tray on Kokichi's lap and sat on the bed. 

"Shumai! Why can't I see a grape panta on this tray!? You know I'll die if don't drink at least 5 by morning!" 

"Kokichi you drank 25 pantas yesterday. I think you should take a break. Oh! By the way I'll be leaving today to visit the crime scenes."

"We are also leaving today with Rantaro-chan to get me piercings!" 

"Really? I didn't thought you liked those Kokichi."

"Same here. Well I might be the influence though." said Rantaro chucklin. 

"Well it's not my fault Rantaro looks hot with those piercings! Anyways just leave now! Don't waste my efforts of yesterday detective!" 

"Okay okay." said Shuichi chuckling. 

But before leaving he scent marked Kokichi one more time. Unable to stop himself knowing that the Supreme Leader would be at outside without him being by his side. 

"Take care of Kokichi today Rantaro. I trust you with him." and Shuichi was off. 

Rantaro would have answered if it wasn't for his mind still processing being called hot by his crush. 

//

Kokichi was dressed in one of Rantaro's purple shirts with a black ripped denim shorts underneath. He also tucked a part of the shirt in his shorts. 

Since it was hot outside he decided on tying his hair into a ponytail. 

It was unusual of him to go without his checkered scarf but Kokichi wasn't lying when he said the outside was hot so he just tied it on this right tight! Brilliant! 

When Rantaro entered the room (he had to leave to take his rings back from his own room) Kokichi knew the teen would stare him. He was looking good so it's only normal for go get stares right? 

But he didn't expect Rantaro to stare him for literally 30 minutes straight. Well it's not like Kokichi wasn't staring back at him. 

Rantaro was was in black ripped jeans and had a black tank top bringing out his muscular figure but that wasn't all, he also had a green -in the same shade of his hair- button up shirt wrapped around his waist. Not to mention his usual rings and necklace. 

They were both getting flushed from each other's good looks 

Well unlike Rantaro, Kokichi was a master at controlling his facial expressions so he wasn't blushing at all if you looked from outside. 

Suddenly breaking the mood, "Come on! We don't have all the day! Let's head out! You can stare at me all you want when we get back!" and walked towards to the door. 

"Wait!" said Rantaro before Kokichi could open the door. 

Kokichi was instantly pulled into Rantaro's arms "Stay still." was the only warning Kokichi got before Rantaro started to lick long stripes on to his neck.

He licked and nipped on Kokichi's skin. Then he felt Kokichi squirming in his arms. Rantaro gave a warning growl and tightened his hold. 

"I am not trying to leave just let me face you so I can scent mark you back Rantaro." 

Upon hearing Kokichi's words, he relaxed his arms just enough for Kokichi to turn around. Rantaro relaxed further when Kokichi gave a testing lick to his neck. 

To be honest Kokichi was glad Rantaro wanted to extra scent mark him. 

Even if he didn't show, Kokichi was a tiny bit nervous about going out. After all he was a newly presented Omega, who had hardly left outside of Shuichi's dorm room. 

It helped that he knew Rantaro wouldn't let anyone do something. Not that Kokichi couldn't handle it himself but... he couldn't deny that he felt safer with a trusted Alpha around to protect him. 

//

Thankfully nothing different happened on the way. 

Since he was literally showered in Rantaro's scent, no one even dared to look at his way. 

It might be also because Rantaro had an arm around his shoulders. Nishishi~ how sweet of him. 

When they finally arrived, one of the employees greeted them. "Hey Amami! Did you finally gather up courage to have a tongue piercing?" 

"Hey, and no that's not why I am here I have a ummm... close friend who wanted some piercings."

"Nishishi~ yup! That's me!" 

"Hey are you sure you two are just close friends? Because your 'friend' seems to be drowning in your scent Rantaro. That's a bit too much just for a friend right?" 

"First of all you don't have right to make Ranty blush." said Kokichi pointing at the man "And secondly, Rantaro is getting that tongue piercing!" 

"Ahaha! Rantaro you did find an interesting partner for sure."

"Well I guess I can if you want me to Kokichi."

After a bit more of chit-chatting both Kokichi and Rantaro went to a small display where they could chose the accessories. Rantaro had chosen a simple silver one like just Kokichi. 

Even though Kokichi didn't mind the pain, he had the perfect chance of making Rantaro blush so he held Rantaro's hand saying, "I am sooo scareddd! Hold my hand tightly Rantaro~" 

Of course as Kokichi planned, Rantaro blushed and did as he was told. 

"Nishishi~" and with that they both felt a little sting and the man said they were done. 

After giving them an explanation of how to keep it from getting infected, Kokichi payed for both of them not minding Rantaro trying to talk him out of it. 

They left the place and returned back to Hope Peak's dormitory. 

//

Kokichi had to pick the lock on Shuichi's door since the other had taken his original key to the crime scenes with him. 

Rantaro was more surprised to learn that Kokichi carried his lock picking tools to every where he went. Kokichi said "You never know when you'll get kidnapped if you are leading an evil organization Rantaro!" 

After entering the room Kokichi jumped on the bed sighing "fill up the bathtub for meee pleasee. I am too lazy for a shower now." 

"Okay just wait a second."

A few minutes later Kokichi was taking off his clothes to get into the bathtub. He gave a relaxed sigh and sat down slowly. 

His feelings for the two Alphas were starting to change. It wasn't just simply finding them attractive now. 

He knew they thought of him more than a simple friend but that didn't mean they liked him. 

Kokichi wasn't sure of what they felt but it's not like he couldn't figure it out right? 

Well he might have to meet up with Miu first though. Nishishi~ he was going to have so much fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the case anyone wants to contact me, you can on insta! @sumiretakao don't forget to comment and kudos UwU


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this chapter is a bit short :'( and has more Miu than the usual 2! But I will make it up to everyone on the next chapter! (ง •̀ω•́)ง✧

Kokichi hadn't felt this energized ever since presenting.

He had woken up this morning and he knew it was going be a fun day! 

Aslo he was going to school today! Finally! Well not that Hope's Peak would care if he was or not buttt, school was fun. Okay not really, but he had an very important topic to discuss with Miu~

"Wake up both of you!" Shouted Kokichi right into their ears and he got tried groans as an answer. 

"We are going to be late for school!" Kept talking Kokichi. 

"Whaat? School?" Said a tired looking Shuichi. 

"Did I stutter? No. Now wake up!" 

"But why would we go to school? We have 3 more days of break."

"Well I am bored sitting here the whole day. Also Rantaro! Don't ignore us! I won't let you go back to sleep!" 

"Fine fine I am up." said Rantaro running a hand through his bed hair. 

"Look Shumai! Rantaro knows he can't run away from me! Acceptance is the first step!" 

"Haa.. I am up too."

"Nishishi~"

They all dressed into their usual clothes and were off to the dining hall. 

//

Rantaro was regretting his decisions. 

His tongue hurt so much when he tried eat something that wasn't liquid. 

That pain... He wouldn't be able to forget that anytime soon. 

So he was now drinking soup for a breakfast and had to do that with a straw. 

Kokichi was taking photos and laughing so hard, he was about to fall on the floor. Even Shuichi was looking like he was bearly holding his laughter! 

What a morning. 

//

Kokichi was having so much fun with Rantaro he was a bit disappointed when the classes started. 

He didn't even bother to avoid teachers as he walked into Miu's lab. 

"Morning Bitchlet!" 

"Huh? What are doing you here Twink? Came look at my curved body?" 

"Like I would waste my time looking at a toilet! Aynways, You are the only slut Omega I talk with so I am here to get tips from your whore-ass!" 

"Nghhhh!! Who are you going to seduce tho? I bet it's Pooichi or Hoetaro!" 

"Bold of you to think one of them is enough to satisfy me. So spill!"

"You better thank me on your knees after succeeding! First thing, you got any sexy lingeries?" 

"No I don't. Unlike some bitches I don't need it." 

"Well we are going to shop first then dumb shota. Since you don't have the eye of The Golden Minded Girl Miu I will allow you to accompany me."

"This better fucking work out hoe! When are we going?" 

"Right now because I have a date with Keebo after school."

"Ugh. Fine."

//

Miu hopped off of her pink and black motorcycle (which she had designed herself) and led Kokichi into a shop named 'For Omegas' Ugh. If it wasn't for Miu being the only person he could ask about this, he would have left right away. 

"Get in the shop grape shota!" 

And they walked in. The shop was a lot bigger than it looked on outside. 

Before he could observe more, he got dragged away by Miu. 

"I just saw the most perfect lingerie Cockichi!" holding a hot pink lace lingerie in front of her body she asked "Everything looks good on me right?" 

Kokichi rolled his eyes and went look some for himself. 

A dark purple lace bralet and a pantie set caught his eyes. That wasn't bad so he took it to Miu. 

"How's this one?" 

"Damn you found a good one for a twink like yourself!" 

"Of course I did! And here look at what you are holding! Why would you want to have ones ripped at the inner thighs?" 

"For the scent glands Duh!" 

".. What?" 

"... Hah-Hahaha! you don't even know that?" 

"Know what? Ugh! Stop laughing!" 

"I guess that because you just presented. Well Twink, we Omegas got scent glands on the inner side of our thighs. And that's a special one only a fuck buddy can touch. Alphas got those too!" 

"Nishishi~ That sounds nicee~ Come on I want to get some crop tops and short shorts!" Kokichi had a mischievous grin on his face. 

He knew exactly what to do! 

//

When they both were done with shopping, Miu took them back to the dormitory. 

They got so caught up in shopping they only had a one period remaining so it they just decided to skip it. 

"I can't believe I am saying this but I am taking you to shopping again Twink!" 

"I guess I can join you the next time too bitchlet!" 

Similing at each other, they went to their separate ways. 

Nishishi~ Kokichi went over his plan once more. 

He would go slow. Yup! being patient was important! He wasn't going to use all his tricks in one go, no, that would be cutting the fun short right?? 

Nishishi~ He couldn't wait!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with a short but sweet chapter! (●˙꒳˙●)

Shuichi was glad he decided to skip the last period.

It's all thanks to that he got to see Kokichi in process of putting on his small underwear. 

Which meant Kokichi was most possibly not wearing anything under Rantaro's shirt. Damn.

Kokichi was surprised when the door suddenly opened to a blushing Shuichi. 

He wasn't even done wearing his underwear! But then he realized this was a golden chance. 

Grinning mischievously, Kokichi dropped his underwear on the floor "What Shu? in the case you are wondering, I wasn't in the process of wearing them but taking off. It's really hot these days isn't it?"

... Taking.. off? Ahaaha... AAAAA! Kokichi was avare right?! He had to be! But no. Shuichi had to keep calm. He could totally do this.

Kokichi was waiting Shuichi's mental talk to finish before asking the question on his mind.

" Nishishi~ you are this red because I am an Omega rightt? Would you be getting this red if I did this before presenting? Hmm?"

"What? I-I mean yeah you are an Omega after all you should be more careful around us."

Stupid Shuichi! 

He didn't even understand what Kokichi was actually asking! 

Huffing Kokichi said "Why must you be so dumb but cute Shumai?" And went into the bathroom picking up his underwear from the ground

Shuichi was getting more and more confused and redder because he got called cute. 

What was he supposed say anyways? Like he could think clearly with a Kokichi only in an over-sized shirt. 

Giving a sigh he started to change into more comfortable clothes. 

//

~The next day~

Kokichi was still disappointed that his first try didn't result in anything. 

But it's not like he was even trying at the time! Yup! It was just a lucky situation. 

So this time he could use the lingerie! 

He was going to put those on and wear a white shirt of Shuichi's! 

Since the neckline was wide, the straps of his bralette were visible. 

Aslo if things weren't working he could always 'accidentally' drop a cup of water on himself to make the withe shirt more transparent! Nishishi~ 

He left the bathroom and saw Rantaro texting to someone on his phone while Shuichi was sitting on his desk buried under papers.

Since Kokichi already tryed Shuichi once, he went to sit next Rantaro "Who are you texting~"

"To my eldest younger sister. She said she wanted to know my cookie recipe."

"Ohh~ you bake? And just how many sisters do you have?"

Of course Kokichi knew his beloved had 12 sisters. 

He had information on everyone! Being an Ultimate Supreme Leader, he couldn't miss out such a detail. 

But He aslo wouldn't mind hearing it from Rantaro again. 

"I have 12 sisters. That's a lot right? I love every single one of them."

"How sweet of you! Also you better give some of the cookies you make the next time!" and consciously slipped the neckline of his shirt a bit more down.

Andd success! Rantaro was looking at the thin purple line! His green eyes getting wider as he caught on what the strap belongs to. 

"Kokichi! What are you wearing!" said Rantaro. 

"Hmm? Can't you see from there? it's Shuichi's shirt."

"No that's not what I was-"

"Ohh~ so you meant what's underneath huh? So you admit you looked down my shirt. Who knew you had such a dirty mind Rantyy~"

Effective! Rantaro was blushing more and more so Kokichi asked, "It looks sexy on me because I am an Omega right? There is no other reason why you are blushing righttt?"

Rantaro wasn't sure what kind of answer Kokichi wanted but he realized something.

KOKICHI WAS TRYING TO SEDUCE HIM.

Shit. But why.. OF COURSE IT WAS TO MAKE FUN OF HIM!!! 

Dang. He feel for that? But how could he not!? Kokichi was very hard to resist. 

Nope. This time Rantaro wasn't going to let Kokichi off easily! Even if it was a fun joke for Kokichi it wasn't for Rantaro and no he was not being sour because he fell into Kokichi's trap once more. 

Before Rantaro could realize he forgot to answer Kokichi's question, Shuichi said "Rantaro? Have you seen my phone?"

"Yeah. You left it in the bed." Rantaro stood up and took the phone to it's owner. 

Leaving a very angry Kokichi behind.

Again!? As much as he would like to push the fault on Shumai, Kokichi knew that wasn't the only reason. 

After all, Rantaro made a really strange face when he asked his question. Sad, angry and determined? what a odd mix of emotions. 

What could Rantaro be thinking? 

Kokichi would find the reason very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe~ I know it might seem like I am completely focused on Rantaro but Shuichi is gonna join in the fun too~ 
> 
> don't forget to comment and kudos! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyooo~ I know it's late but hey, I didn't miss a day!
> 
> I know it's short but.. yeah. sorry. ∩˙▿˙∩

Rantaro was fully prepared. 

He had a an amazing plan to get back at Kokichi. 

He was going to play in the same way. Yup. A way to make him taste his own medicine! 

And he had the perfect chance. Since Rantaro has presented at the age 13 he had a thing Kokichi couldn't do yet. 

Pheromone control! 

The most perfect way to make Kokichi flustered since the teen was immune to any other type of move. 

Hell! They even had a contest named 'Make The Ultimate Supreme Leader Blush!' at school And of course Kokichi hadn't even blinked at the efforts of the Ultimate beauty! 

But since he's never been exposed to pheromones other than normal emotions, Rantaro had a chance! 

He would give out just a little bit of his 'interested Alpha' pheromones to make Kokichi blush. 

Easy right? 

He was going to wait until Kokichi made the first move though. It would be embarrassing to do it out of nowhere. After all he was really interested into Kokichi. 

Nothing could go wrong right? 

//

Kokichi was having a bit of trouble. 

Rantaro seemed kinda cold to him. Right after he had tried to seduce him. 

Was it because the Alpha didn't like it or because he was worried he could hardly keep himself in check when he was around? 

Kokichi wasn't sure. 

Well even if he was upset about it worrying wouldn't help, He had new things to do now! 

First of all he decided to seduce both of them at the same time since one on one wasn't working. 

And secondly he was going to use something a bit tricky. 

The thing he learned form Miu. Yuppp, The scent glands on his inner thighs! They were for lovers so that means two unmated Alphas would surely react right? 

It better work because Kokichi wasn't gonna waste more time on seeing if they were interested. 

Kokichi knew it would be harder to give them up later. Before he could develop feelings more than a simple crush, he had to give up or become lovers with them.

Even for a person emotionally strong as Kokichi, he knew it would hurt his heart if he got played with. 

He had to find out fast. 

But he wasn't going to confess either. 

Not that he thought they couldn't stay friends or for some petty reson like that. No, he wasn't going to confess because They would accept it anyways. 

Weird right? But that was right. Kokichi had to see if they were going to be with him because they were interested in him or because they get to try out dating an Omega? 

Kokichi wasn't going to let his emotions played around just to hear, 

"Sorry Kokichi I thought we would work out since you were an Omega but I can't see you in that way. We are better off friends." 

Absolutely unacceptable!

So this was going to be his one last try. 

Kokichi hoped it would work.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ this is chapter where shit happens! have fun~

Kokichi was now freshly out of shower.

He patted his wet hair with a soft towel to dry up.

After drying his body too, Kokichi putted on his extra-small shorts (the ones he got with Miu) and pulled it up further to make sure it left his scent glands exposed.

Yup. He was ready. Ready to try the two Alphas one last time.

It was going to be perfectly fine. Even if they didn't confess to him so what? There were countless people who would kill to be with him. Or he could stay as unmated! Kokichi wasn't the type to 'settle down' anyways.

Now having more courage, Kokichi opened the door of the bathroom and started his act. 

//

Shuichi was shocked again by Kokichi. 

Did the Omega not realize how hard was he holding on himself so he doesn't jump on Kokichi? 

He even warned him about it the last time. 

And now Kokichi comes out of the bathroom with the smallest pair of shorts Shuichi has ever seen. 

But before Shuichi could warn him once more Kokichi spoke up. 

"Ugh what's this thing on my inner thighs? it's kinda itchy." and flopped on the bed rubbed at his his scent glands to make sure they realized what he was talking about 

Shuichi was biting at his own tongue to stop himself. This was getting way too much compared to the other times. 

Before Kokichi could ask what was wrong, a scent of a an interested Alpha hit their nose. 

They both turned to look at Rantaro. 

His light green irises were barely visible. 

But that wasn't Rantaro's plan at all no, he was supposed to just give a little dose of pheromones. 

But Kokichi took it too far by exposing such an intimate part of his body. Like letting them look at his inner thighs weren't enough, he also rubs them? Even the faint scent coming from "that" scent gland was enough to drive Alphas crazy with need. 

Rantaro could aslo see Shuichi biting his lips with such a force that it was bleeding, doing his best to take a hold of himself. 

But Rantaro wasn't that patient. 

So he took a hold of Kokichi's arm too pull him closer, Then he heard a growl. 

A fully angry one, coming from Shuichi. 

But Rantaro was also an Alpha. It would make him look weak to the Omega if he backed down now. 

So Rantaro growled back at Shuichi. 

"He's mine. Back off." Answered Shuichi and also pulling Kokichi's other arm to his side. 

"Not yours. Mine!" said Rantaro getting angry. 

As they kept growling and saying whatever came to their mind, They didn't realize the face Kokichi was making. 

//

Kokichi was angry. He could just tell them to shut up...except he couldn't even open his mouth. 

Sure he has heard an Alpha growl before but there was a huge difference now, he wasn't an Omega at the time and couldn't catch the pheromones an angry Alpha gave off. Now with two Alphas, Even the Supreme Leader couldn't help but to feel a little scared as his arms were being pulled at both sides with the scent of Alphas that are about to fight filling his senses. 

Being the only one who could take control of the situation in the moment, Kokichi had to come back to his senses to stop them from actually fighting. So he took deep breaths to calm himself and focus on his anger to stop being scared. 

How dare these 2 little Alphas dare to use "mine" and "Kokichi" at the same sentence! 

He wasn't going to let them treat him like a possession. No way in hell. 

Feeling his anger fire up, Kokichi did what he could. 

He pulled both of his arms out of their hold sharply and grabbed a light green hair with his right hand while his left hand was grabbing a hand full of dark blue locks. 

He pulled both of their hairs hard and shouted,

"Shut the fuck up you both! Who are you calling yours and fighting over huh!? Do you think I'll chose whoever wins the fight or something!?" 

Shuichi spoke up, "Then choose one of us."

His words made Kokichi double over in laughter. After laughing for 5 minutes straight he got back at pulling their hairs, making the Alphas groan in pain. 

"What makes you think I will just settle for your pathetic ass while I can have two huh?" 

"What?" asked Shuichi confused. 

"Are you deaf? I said I'll take both of you!" 

"No! Chose one of us!" 

"Don't make me repeat my self Rantaro!" 

So they were going to do this in the hard way huh. Fine. Thought Kokichi and said, 

"It's either both of you or none. You better decide what you want by 3 days from now on or I'll consider it as none of you and move on. Nod if you understand." 

They both nodded after a bit of thinking. 

"Good. Don't you dare to talk to me unless it's to agree or not to my offer! Got it?" 

After saying that, Kokichi took his phone and left Shuichi's dorm room slamming the door as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aslo I have a test coming on so I might lover the uptate rate to once a week. I probably will and if I do I'll change it at the summary sooo yeah. don't forget to check it! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am updating early because of a comment ∩˙▿˙∩
> 
> ASLO I WILL UPDATE SATURDAY TOO
> 
> This is just me updating extra ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

"I told you that the first one looks better!" Said Kokichi "Baby blue isn't your color bitch!" 

"Are you blind you twink!?" said Miu stomping on the floor "I look absolutely fabulous in baby blue!" 

"Oh come on! Here I thought you had a style!" shouted Kokichi. 

"Stop shouting Cockichi! Seriously if my pussy had ears it would be deaf by now."

Yes, Kokichi was now sitting on Miu's bed helping her to choose the best lingerie for her date with Kiiboi. It's not like Miu was listening him but.. it was kinda fun especially after what happened. 

When he left Shuichi's dorm room with anger, He was about to go back to D.I.C.E. headquarters to distract himself with work but then Miu rushed to him saying,

"Omg I need your your little ass to help me right now!" 

"Ugh! What now Hoe!" 

"Just come over to my room you grape shota! I'll even let you wear my panties on your head."

Well, that was tempting. 

Which Kokichi agreed to. He had a yellow pantie on his head and was rating Miu's underwears. 

After both of them agreed on the white lingerie, Miu asked

"So why were you that snappy earlier?" 

"Maybe because a certain bitchlet got in my way."

Kokichi wasn't going to just spill his problems to Miu. Ugh seriously he hated people who use others to dump their negative emotions. 

"Fine fine no one wants to hear about your limp dick problems."

"Wow! That's bold for a cum-dump like you to say!" 

//

Things were a bit more awkward at Shuichi and Rantaro's side. 

After Kokichi left, they both just sat in silence for 5 minutes trying to understand what was going on and letting their instincts settle before Rantaro talked

"Look. I am not sure if I can bear to share him with you but if it means I can be with him, I will think about it. I'll talk to you if I can decide."

"Okay. The same goes for me too."

"Good." said Rantaro and picked up his belongings to his backpack, leaving Shuichi alone in his room.

Shuichi gave a long sigh and flopped on his bed. He had a tons of things to think about. 

Could he really share Kokichi with Rantaro? 

What if Kokichi gets bored of him and they leave him? 

Maybe Kokichi would realize Rantaro was better. 

Why wouldn't Kokichi just choose one? Why both? Was he not enough? Was Rantaro not enough? 

Giving an even longer sigh, he got out of his room which smelled strongly of both Kokichi and Rantaro and went to Kaito's room to lift his mood up. 

//

Rantaro honestly wasn't expecting this at all. 

Kokichi wanting them both was...

Well, it's not like it was weird to see omega-alpha-alpha couples or other combinations. 

They weren't weird sure, but that didn't mean Rantaro ever expected to be a part of it.

But would they really work out? These kind of romantic relationships were hard to work if they didn't equally love each other.

Rantaro knows he likes Kokichi a lot but Shuichi..? 

Even if he did enjoy being with him it was still far from the feelings he felt for Kokichi. 

Maybe he would come to like Shuichi but would it be the same case for the other? 

Well it was useless to think on it now. He still had many things to decide on. 

Dropping his backpack next to his cold and unused bed, Rantaro called his sisters to delay his problems for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm... I don't really have anything to say... 
> 
> oh! okay funfact: this fic was actually supposed to be Kokichi/Rantaro/Shuichi/Kaito but then I wrote the first chapter and forgot to add Kaito in (´ლ`)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii~ I am back with a long chapter!! (ง •̀ω•́)ง✧
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!

Kokichi was feeling... lonely. 

After Miu left for her date with Keebs, Kokichi went back to his own room and immediately fell asleep on his bed feeling worn-out. 

But then came the next morning. 

No one was there to wake him up by licking his neck, wrists or carry a breakfast tray full of his favorite foods. 

No one to cuddle. No one to carry him to a bathtub full of warm water. 

He really gotten used to it didn't he. 

Nishishi~ The big evil supreme leader was becoming a softie! 

Kokichi couldn't deny that the attention did make him feel nice but it's not like he needed someone to do all that work for him. 

It's not like he was regretting what he said either...Well except calling their cute butts pathetic. 

Kokichi was just disappointed in them for treating him like a possession and for them asking him to choose one. 

Were they that blind? Or just close-minded? 

Kokichi would actually flip if one of them said "Two big amazing Alphas sharing one meek Omega?? Alphas worth more than that ya know." 

Kokichi hoped they wouldn't turn out to be that shallow. Well not like he would bother with them if they thought poly relationships were disgusting. 

He just likes both so why choose one? 

Hopefully they'll understand that. 

But on the other hand if they agree to his request, it means they do *actually* like him right? 

Like him enough, they wouldn't mind having to be intimate with another Alpha. Like him enough, they would bear to share him even if it was obvious they didn't want to. 

Kokichi knew when their feelings starts to change for each other, which would be soon, they would stop being bitter about sharing anyways. They just needed to get to know each other better! 

Nishishi~ He didn't even include in his plans that such a minor thing would be a problem but maybe it wasn't so bad huh? 

That is if they agree. 

Huffing, Kokichi moved out of his bed to take a long bath. 

// 

Saihara woke up on Kaito's uncomfortable couch. 

His usual hat and jacket were thrown carelessly on the floor right next to half finished soda cans. 

They didn't exactly have a fun night despite Shuichi visiting Kaito to lighten up his mood. 

Instead, Shuichi got upset, cried a bit then told his worrying friend about what happened and what he was worried about. 

Kaito was about to leave his room to strangle Kokichi if it wasn't for Shuichi holding him back. 

Not that Kokichi done anything that deserved to get strangled. Kaito was just being mean because Shuichi teared up a little. 

So in the end, they played Mario Cart until Shuichi was half-asleep. 

Kaito seemed to be still in deep sleep so Shuichi got on his feet and went to bathroom to wash his face. 

Feeling more awake now, he realized he still had to decide on what he wanted to do and talk to Rantaro about it. 

They had an answer to give Kokichi soon. 

It was all too fast for Shuichi. He still wasn't sure what he wanted. 

Sighing, he woke Kaito up so they could head to dining hall. 

// 

"Man yesterday was crazy." said Kaito "Are you sure you still don't want me to teach Kokichi a lesson?" 

"Yes Kaito you don't have to. It's not like he did something wrong. I am just being emotional." 

"Well I don't care about that! How dare he make you cry!" 

"I-I didn't cry Kaito! I just teared up okay?" 

"Oh! Morning Maki-Roll! Morning Kaede!" 

"Morning Kaito, Shuichi." said Maki 

Before Shuichi could greet back Kaede suddenly got close to his face which made Shuichi jump back. 

"W-what?" 

"Your eyes are a bit puffy! What happened Shuichi?" 

"Nothin-" 

Kaito answered for him instead "He cried yesterday night." 

"Kaito!" Said Shuichi surprised that his friend just shared an embarrassing moment. 

"Look Shuichi, I have a hunch you'll find the answer you are looking for if you talk to them. Give it a try man!" said Kaito smiling and giving Shuichi a pat on his back. 

"You know it's okay for us if you don't want to talk about it Shuichi. We will do our best to help you either way." said Maki. Kaede also nodded in agreement. 

"... Okay I guess. I will tell you guys what happened." 

Shuichi decided to give it a try. 

After sitting down in a quiet corner so they could have more privacy, he told the pair about what happened. Also adding in his worries such as, 

"What if they leave me and become a pair just the two of them?" or, "What if I really can't share Kokichi?" 

"....What do you think about Rantaro?" asked Kaede. 

" H-Huh? Umm.. he's a good person?" answered Shuichi like a question. 

"Okay let me be more specifical, Would you trust him with Kokichi?" 

"Yeah I would. From what I have seen in last week, he does take care of Kokichi well." 

"Okay that's a good start. So you can see he really likes Kokichi right?" 

"... Yeah." 

"And Kokichi said he wants both of you right? You know that Kokichi isn't the type that would shy away from breaking one of your hearts if he didn't want to date with the other. I think he really does like both of you equally so I don't think you have to worry about being abandoned." 

".... Oh.. it does seems like the case when you put it like that... But still.. Will I be able to bear to share him with another Alpha? I don't know." 

"I can't tell about that Shuichi. But know that you can always chose to break up if it doesn't work out. We'll be there for you no matter what." said Maki. 

.. Yeah. it's not like once Shuichi agreed it would be set on stone. Maybe.. they would work out. Maybe... He would come to like Rantaro too one day. Rantaro is a nice person and Kokichi does like both of them equally. There was a chance everything could work out. 

Feeling positive Shuichi nodded at Maki. 

"Thanks Maki, Kaede! You two really helped me out." 

"I told you Bro! You already look happier!" said Kaito. 

They all chuckled at that. 

Shuichi was going to give it a try!.. That is, if Rantaro agreed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.. I have a new idea for a new fic! 
> 
> well I won't be writing it now so I don't drop this one but to give an idea of how it's gonna be lemme say before I wrote this one I decided on 32 hc and the new one I will hopefully write has 101 now. imagine lmao it's gonna be real short if I can't write smut tho
> 
> I guess we'll see after this one is finished ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiyaaa~ A chapter full with Rantaro! anddd his sisters. Aslo the hits are at 3k, I got 206 kudos' AND I AM EXTREMELY HAPPY (∩˃o˂∩)♡
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!

Rantaro was waiting. 

He had already rang the doorbell twice. His sisters were probably shouting at each other to open the door. The last time Rantaro called them, they were planning to have a nail polish day. 

Since it was usually Rantaro doing that, ever since he left for Hope's Peak they were stuck doing it themselves. 

Chuckling at the thought Rantaro rang the bell one more time. 

Soon the door was opened by a wavy green haired girl wearing very much her usual goth clothes, Rantaro's 2nd oldest sister. 

"Did you forget to bring your own keys?" said the girl with a frown on her face. 

Laughing a bit Rantaro answered "I missed you too Amane." and hugged his sister "aslo I lost my keys. Again." 

Amane hugged back. She did miss her big brother, she was just shy to show it openly "Seriously, I still wonder how do you keep losing everything you touch brother. Come on in." 

As soon as Rantaro got in the house he was jumped on by his 4 little sisters which weren't older than 6. Since they were so young, they saw Rantaro as more of a father figure than a brother. Hugging them back tightly "I missed my sisters soo much!" said Rantaro ruffling his 4th youngest sisters hair. 

While "We missed you too!" and "You should visit us more!"'s were being said, Rantaro heard the outside door opening. He looked up to see his oldest little sister, Yuri. She was dressed in her usual school uniform, a pink skirt paired with a white button up and a pink ribbon around her neck. 

"Seriously! You are always late! You were supposed to be at home wayy before I arrived. You better make some delicious desserts or I am not forgiving you!" said Yuri with a pout on her face. 

"Okay, Okay I will." said Rantaro getting up from the floor to give her a hug too. "You know I dislike cars so it took time to get here on my bike." 

"Yeah yeah." said Yuri and then gave a big gasp "Brother! You totally ruined my nails!" 

"Don't worry I'll re-do that for you. Just wait for me in the living room okay? I'll unpack the cookies I brought." 

"Hell Yeahh! you are the best brother!" said Yuri then turned to Amane "Come with me sis!" 

Rantaro was now left alone with his little 'little' sisters. After giving them a few extra candies, The Ultimate Adventurer was on his way to kitchen with a plastic box full of cookies. 

Rantaro was glad he decided to ditch the school for his sisters. He was always worried about them feeling lonely or neglected. He knew the 2 oldest sisters of his would take care of the others well, but that didn't change the fact Yuri was only a 8th grader and Amane was a 7th grader. 

Rantaro didn't want to make them feel pressured under responsibility. He was even planning to hire few people to manage the house but Yuri and Amane were both against it saying "We don't want them to feel like a burden", "How are we supposed to trust an outsider with our precious sisters." or "It's because brother took care of us that we can keep being a whole as a family. So we will do the same for our little sisters." 

Rantaro had nothing to say on that. He still made sure to be at home when it was their exam week and visiting frequently. He was glad he could be of help to his sisters in any kind of way. 

Pouring milk into 7 glass cups Rantaro placed the cookies on a plate and went to the living room. 

Yuri was watching a tv drama while Amane was playing a board game with others. Rantaro placed the tray on his hands to the coffee table taking a cup of milk to drink it himself. 

Sitting next to Yuri he asked "You already started a new drama? That was fast." 

"Well I got too bored. But this drama isn't half bad!" 

"Really? tell me about it." 

Yuri, a total Korean drama junkie, started to explain excitedly to her brother " So there is an app called love alarm and it beeps when there is someone who loves you in 10 meter radius..." Yuri kept explaining as she ate her cookies "... and now the female lead can't choose between the two! Seriously what is she even thinking! She should obviously go back to her old lover and apologize for cheating!" 

"Well that girl sure is a toxic one to cheat on a guy who actually loved her. Not just interested because she didn't beep." 

"Right!! Well my every other friend says she should end up with the rich guy. Just how more boring can they get!? Since she certainly isn't going back to her old lover, she should either choose the rich's servant or both." 

"Both? Really?" said Rantaro grimacing. 

"Of course! if she can't choose then just don't! Also that's like the only non-boring way." 

Rantaro couldn't help but to think of his own situation when Yuri said that. Both huh. That didn't sound bad when Yuri said it like that. After all it was hard to choose between two people you loved so why not both? Maybe that's how Kokichi was thinking too...Maybe Rantaro really should give it a go. 

He was pulled out of his daze by his little sister pulling his hand, asking if he could join them on the board game. Rantaro similed and did so. 

He was going to talk with Shuichi tomorrow but today, it was family time. 

Re-doing his sisters nails, Rantaro didn't know that Shuichi had came to the same conclusion with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.. know this was short but hey, is there even anyone who wants to read more about my dumbass OC's? ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> btw Rantaro loses everything he touches just like how he lost his sisters around the world in canon ♪～(´ε｀ )


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyy! in the case someone noticed the word count going up even tho I didn't add a chapter its bc GRAMMER FIXING yup.
> 
> I was like, what did I even write till now? and re-read my horrifying shit. FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND LIKED THIS BEFORE ME FIXING IT THANK YOU (๑♡3♡๑) 
> 
> (there probably still tons of mistakes I didn't even realize but I promise you it better) 
> 
> ⚠️ IMPORTANT: I wrote that Kokichi would give them 2 days to decide but now it's 3 days that's the only thing that I changed besides the grammer!

Kokichi was doing his best. 

Doing his best to make Kamukura join D.I.C.E. 

Which wasn't really working. The guy didn't even have anything he wanted or something he could use as blackmail, which was making Kokichi's mission harder. 

All the damn Ultimate Hope did was sitting on the school's roof every. single. day. UGH! No wonder he was extremely bored. 

Kokichi was again on his way to roof with his phone on his hand. Since the other male would probably ignore him this time too, Kokichi could at least get some work done. 

Upon arriving, Kokichi quietly putted his shoes aside and tiptoed to Kamukura's back. 

"BOOH!" 

"Hm?" Was the all reaction Kokichi got. 

"No Wayy! I failed againn! Damn. So Kamu-chan! What gave me away?" 

Kamukura just stared at him for while then answered "You have been coming here at 8:07 for 2 days. I am already used to it" 

"Awww is this your way of telling me to visit your boring-self more often? You are soo adorable!!" said Kokichi with a huge grin. 

Kamukura didn't even bother to answer back as he turned back to looking away. Not minding Kokichi who was calling his underlings to give orders. 

// 

Shuichi was looking around for Rantaro. 

He was actually going to call him to decide on a meet up place after making sure of his feelings with the help of Kaede but the detective realized, he didn't have Rantaro's number. 

And Kaede was off to her music club. Meaning, he had to find Rantaro himself. 

Shuichi checked his research lab first but it was locked. 

So he decided to ask Kaito. Since they both had "recognizing constellations" class the astronaut might know where he was. 

Going to Kaito's lab Shuichi asked him, 

"Hey Kaito. Do you know where Rantaro is?" 

"Hmm... Nope! I didn't see him around today. Maybe he's just in his dorm?" 

"He might be. Thanks Kaito." 

With that, Shuichi was on his way to dorms. 

As he was about to knock on the door, he heard a voice. 

"Ah Shuichi! Are you looking for Rantaro?" asked Gonta. 

"Yeah. I have something to talk with him but I couldn't find him at school." 

"It's good that Gonta talked to you then! Rantaro said he was going to be leaving to visit his family today." 

"Really? Thanks for telling me Gonta." said Shuichi smiling "But how did you know? I didn't know you two were close." 

"Because Gonta and Rantaro both like bugs! He always comes to my lab to talk about insects!" 

Well that was reasonable. After all Rantaro being The Ultimate Adventurer, he was nearly in everyones classes. It's natural that Rantaro has many friends. 

Saying his goodbye to Gonta, Shuichi went back to his research lab. 

// Next Day // 

Rantaro was riding his bicycle, on his way to Hope's Peaks. 

He had just left his home after packing giant lunches for his sisters and sending them to school. 

He aslo got a new key, which he would be probably losing soon too. 

He was feeling pretty refreshed. Being around his sisters always made Rantaro feel better. Smiling he hopped off of his bicycle. 

As he was about to get inside the school, He looked up to see 2 figures sitting on the roof. if Rantaro was seeing things right, they were sitting at the very edge and dangling their legs too. Even Ultimates are getting crazy huh. Thought Rantaro and walked in. 

Since he already had a huge breakfast with his dear sisters, Rantaro went past the dining hall- or he was going to, if a hand didn't catch his wrist. 

"Rantaro you are back!" said The Ultimate Detective. 

"Shuichi?" said Rantaro in an asking voice looking at the hand holding his wrist. 

"Ah! Sorry." Shuichi dropped his hand and talked "I think we should have a talk about.. You know." 

"Oh? So you decided huh. Same here. Let's talk at the fountain outside in two hours. is that okay for you?" 

"Yeah. See you there." 

After they were both out of the others sight, they gave a relaxed sigh. Talking meant they were probably on the same page. 

Smiling, they both went to their own ways with a promise to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaa... you thought this chapter was them finally talking? nope. haha. Hey at least I made sure that I can't avoid writing it the next week.
> 
> and yesss kamukuraaaaaaaaaa! I love him!! ( ꈍᴗꈍ)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup! Warning! this is too wholesome you might faint lol
> 
> btw no Kokichi this chp just Rantaro/Shuichi (*˘︶˘*).｡*♡

Shuichi was getting impatient. 

He was both nervous and eager to see Rantaro's answer. Even if Rantaro also said yes, they still had many topics to discuss. Like, if they would be in a relationship too or just stay as friends while only dating Kokichi? 

Honestly, Shuichi wouldn't mind trying to date Rantaro too. 

Taking some time to think, Shuichi realized, The Ultimate Adventurer was literally perfect. He was handsome, his scent was unique, heavenly and not to mention his wonderful personality. So if he agreed, Shuichi would gladly try things out with him too. Perhaps it could also help with his jealousy!.... or make it x2. 

Putting his thoughts aside for a while, the detective checked the clock in the classroom again to see only 10 minutes has passed since his talk with Rantaro. 

It was going to be long 2 hours. 

// 

The Ultimate Adventurer was standing in front of a vending machine, in the process of getting a drink. 

He was already on his way to fountain just about 20 minutes earlier than the promised time. He could as well as take a drink with him while waiting for Shuichi to arrive, right? 

He took a can of soda and walked through the path leading the fountain, hoping Chiaki-senpai wasn't sitting there today to play her games. 

As Rantaro got closer, he could see a figure sitting on the bench. His first guess was the person being Chiaki-senpai but the soft-looking navy hair and the golden eyes directed at the ground proved him otherwise. 

So he was early too, huh. Chuckling, Rantaro sat down next to him but there was no reaction from the other Alpha. How much in deep thought was he? To make him realize he was here, Rantaro took his cold soda can and pressed it on Shuichi's exposed neck. 

"Ah!" Shouted Shuichi, putting a hand on his cold neck. "Who would- Rantaro?" 

"Haha I guess you didn't realize I was here." 

"Yeah.. Sorry. But why are you here so early?" 

"Probably the same reason as you." answered Rantaro with a knowing smile. 

After sitting in silence for a while, Shuichi spoke up. "Oh.. Umm... I'll go first then." 

Rantaro didn't answer as he opened his soda can. 

"I.. I want to try it out. I mean, if you agree too of course!... I just feel like I'll regret if I don't at least give it a shot. I have been crushing on Kokichi for a long time so if it means there is a chance we can date I don't want to miss it... Also I am sorry for what I did a few days ago. I really didn't intend to be like that. What about you?" asked Shuichi, feeling hopeful. 

Rantaro gave a big, relieved sigh. "I am glad you think so, because I agree with you. Even though I wasn't crushing on him as long as you, I like him too. And I also apologize to you about what happened. I should've tried to hold myself back like you did. After all that, I was worried you would refuse. I guess now we have an answer to give Kokichi tomorrow." said Rantaro with a genuine smile on his face. 

Shuichi was also smiling before his thoughts from earlier came to his mind which made him blush. 

"S-So Um-umm...................." mumbled Shuichi. 

"Shuichi? I can't hear you if you keep whispering like that." 

"I-I said, wouldwebedatingtoo?" said Shuichi quickly and blushing more. 

Rantaro made a thoughtful face before he realized what Shuichi said. There was no doubt he heard it right. 

"I.." Rantaro cutted his words in half and cleared his throat "I wouldn't mind that. if that's what you want." 

"I guess.. I wouldn't mind too... But let's take it slow, okay? I need some time to get used to all these." 

"Okay okay, so for starters we could try holding hands right?" 

Shuichi thought for a second before he nodded. Blushing once more when Rantaro's hand made contact with his. 

Looking side ways, Shuichi could see the pink tips of Rantaro's ear. They sat like that for a while. Holding hands, but too embarrassed to look at each others eyes. 

They were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man.. this was originally supposed to be way more wild than this. like Kaito Shuichi Rantaro all fighting for Kokichi's favor and such but here I am with somehow no Kaito and Shuichi/Rantaro haha
> 
> Also I got many new comments this week AND I AM SO HAPPY ABOUT THAT!! THANKS EVERYONE FOR COMMENTING AND LEAVING KUDOS ILY GUYS (⁎⁍̴̀﹃ ⁍̴́⁎)♡


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyaaaa~ Sooo I couldn't update on the past Saturday (۶ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ )۶ (did anyone even realize? haha...) anywayyyy but I'll have you guys know I am already halfway thru writing chapter 21!! ♡✧( ु•⌄• )
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!

Kokichi was worried. 

Now, that was rare for him to feel like that, but how could he not in this situation? 

It was finally the day his two beloveds would give him their answer after all! 

Normally Kokichi would be excited instead of nervous but he guessed it was because he actually had a chance of getting rejected this time. 

Since their reactions were "more" than expected, he was probably closer to getting rejected than being accepted. Which was the reason why Kokichi wasn't really eager to talk with them right now. 

Well, it's not like he could just ignore them the whole day, Soooo... he could just avoid them for the morning and show up around lunch, right? Rushing things are always bad! With that Kokichi left the warmth of his bed to take a long bath, not caring that he would be late to his classes. 

// 

After his relaxing bath, Kokichi was on his way to roof. Skipping his classes and the usual breakfast he was supposed to have. But hey! He drank 4 bottles of Grape Panta and ate 2 sandwiches! That could definitely count as breakfast! 

He had a valid reason to not go to the dining hall anyways. 

Finally arriving his destination, Kokichi started picking the lock of the door leading to the roof. 

Even though the door was locked earlier, Kamukura was already sitting at his usual spot. 

He didn't even spare a glance at Kokichi's side as the Omega walked next to him and plopped down with a long sigh. 

Kokichi wasn't even expecting a reaction anymore. Still, it was relaxing to be around the boring Alpha. 

He didn't talk, didn't ask questions and the best part, no one bothered him while he was around Kamukura. All the other ultimates, except few, were scared of him and kept their distance. 

As much as Kokichi disliked being bored, at the times, it was nice to have a break from 'interesting' and 'fun' 

So, it was totally unexpected when Kamukura spoke up. 

"What's wrong with you today?" 

"Ehhh?" said Kokichi, surprised to hear the Alpha talking without having to force him. His surprised face quickly changed into a huge grin "Wooow! So you finally talked to me! Nishishi~ Are you perhaps worried about my mood?? Hmmmm? Now, that's cute of you." said Kokichi poking Kamukura's cheek with his finger. 

".... I shouldn't have asked." answered back Kamukura with a deadpan face. 

"Nishishi~ Nothing you, my dear friend, has to worry about happend! I just remembered how I had to burn my parents alive to take over D.I.C.E! Sad and Dramatic right? Oh! That was a lie by the way." 

"..." The Ultimate Hope glanced at him for a second before turning his eyes back to the schools garden as usual. 

Kokichi smiled to himself as he opened the cap of his 5th Panta bottle. 

// 

Shuichi was having a déja-vu. 

2 days ago he couldn't find Rantaro and now it was Kokichi who he couldn't find. 

At least he had Rantaro to help him look around this time. 

The two Alphas actually waited at the dining hall for more than a hour, hoping for Kokichi to show up. But no, of course he didn't. So now He and Rantaro parted ways to ask people around if they saw Kokichi. 

Shuichi wasn't that annoyed Kokichi didn't show up, actually he was glad since it eased some of his tension. Searching around for Kokichi was a usual routine for him and somehow calming. 

Instead, Shuichi was annoyed because of an entirely different reason. It was Because he was missing Kokichi. He didn't even get to catch a glance of the Omega for 3 days and honestly, it was killing Shuichi. 

Being around Kokichi for 24 hours straight for a week and then not seeing him for 3 days? That was hard for both Shuichi and Rantaro. Shuichi didn't know if could actually hold himself back from jumping on Kokichi when they find him. Even thinking about Kokichi not smelling like one of them was enough to make Shuichi grimace. 

As his head was filled with Kokichi related thoughts, He nearly missed Rantaro coming on to him. 

"Shuichi! I think I found him!" 

"Really!? Where is he?" 

"Korekiyo said he saw Kokichi going to the roof top earlier this morning! We have to hurry there before Kokichi leaves!" 

With that they both rushed to get up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will be talking and having fluffy moments the next chapter so don't be sad if you were expecting them to talk this chp ♪～(´ε｀ )
> 
> I don't know if anyone bothers to read my notes but, just, maybe someone does tell me, IS MY KOKICHI ON THE POINT?? or is OOC? 
> 
> ⚠️ IMPORTANT : THIS FIC WON'T FINISH RIGHT AFTER THEY START DATING SO STAY ON TUNE OKAY!? 
> 
> I still have shit ton of things to write!! ⋌༼ •̀ ⌂ •́ ༽⋋


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy~ finally the chapter of confession!! ♡✧( ु•⌄• )
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!

Kokichi's work phone was ringing. 

That was unexpected since the last time he checked, he didn't have any meetings for today. Was there anything left for him to attend personally? 

Checking his phone, Kokichi found out the person calling him was one of the many highschooler ultimate members of his. 

Oh? So something must have happened in the Hope's Peak while he was on the roof hanging out with his bored-senpai! How exciting! 

Not bothering to stand up from his spot on the edge of the roof, he answered the call. 

"Did something happen my dear underling? Or are you calling me because you missed your bosses voice? Nishishi~" 

"Of course I love talking with you my Lord, but I called because I heard 2 ultimates who are not members have been searching for you for a while. I believe their names were Saihara Shuichi and Amami Rantaro." 

"Ohh~ So they didn't want to wait for me to show up. Wellll anyways, That's nothing you have to be concerned about! They are as harmful as ants!" 

"Alright then, I'll contact you later if anything else happens Lord Oma." said the D.I.C.E member before ending the call. 

Nishishi~ What a nice chance to test his friendship with his senpai! 

"Heyyy~ If someone comes on the roof will my dear Kamukura-senpai please tell them I am going to be at the 5th classroom? If you are feeling generous, you can also add that if they don't arrive there in 5 minutes I will be gone too! Nishishi~" 

"..." 

Of course he didn't answer. Well Kokichi was sure he would tell them anyways! So he stood up and walked to the door. 

// 

By the time Kokichi arrived the classroom, he was feeling pretty neutral. 

He thought the Alphas had more chance of rejecting him but would they really be searching for him desperately just to say no? 

Well I'll find that out soon. Thought Kokichi and hopped on to the teachers desk. 

After 8 minutes, the door was opened hurriedly to two sweaty and very out of breath Alphas. 

"Nishishi~ had a nice exercise?" 

Before the liar could add how nice they looked all hot and sweaty, he was suddenly pushed down on the desk by them. 

Kokichi's eyes widened further with surprise when he felt a wet tongue on his neck soon, another tongue started to lick inside of his wrists. 

After coming to his senses, "What?" said Kokichi. Not really understanding why they suddenly started to scent mark him. (Not that it wasn't nice) 

His voice must have brought their heads back since they immediately backed away, realizing what they were doing. 

"Ah! I'm so Sorry!" said Shuichi obviously feeling guilty and embarrassed of his actions. 

"Sorry Kokichi. I guess it's because we didn't get to see you for 3 days." added Rantaro. 

"Ohhhhh~ So that's you two's of 'we missed you so much we just couldn't help jumping on you" Nishishi~" answered Kokichi, not wanting to admit he also missed them. 

The Supreme Leader knew his words were on point from their blushes. 

Grinning at them, Kokichi decided to talk since the Alphas looked too shy to. 

"So are you guys ever gonna talk? I don't have all the day you know! I am a very busy Supreme Leader after all!" 

Rantaro looked at Shuichi after hearing Kokichi's words, they both nodded at each other and Shuichi grabbed Rantaro's hand. 

"We both want to give this a try because we both like you, a lot, and we also decided to try dating each other too. Even if we were upset and shocked at the first, now I can say that I have no problem dating the two of you. I already like you, Kokichi and I think I'll also come to like Shuichi the more we are together." said Rantaro squeezing Shuichi's hand. 

"Rantaro is right. I also want to date with you two. I actually had a crush on you for a long time Kokichi so I was worried about my jealousy when you asked both of us to date with you but now I believe I will also like Rantaro just like I do for you." 

"..." 

Kokichi was at a loss of words for the first time. 

They were accepting him? They said they like him? They even said they would try to date each other too! It's been a while since Kokichi had to try to hold himself from blushing and squealing from happiness. 

Kokichi was feeling like he just won a million dollars. His heart was beating so hard, it might as well as jump out of his chest. Just how much can a person be this happy? Even if Kokichi thought they would say 'yes' he couldn't even imagine it being like this. He could tell they meant their every word he could tell they really did like him a lot. He could tell they would come to like each other too. 

They were even holding hands! 

"Umm..Kokichi? Are you alright?" asked Shuichi. 

The detective was getting worried since Kokichi's face wasn't showing any kind of emotion and it was his first time seeing Kokichi not answering anything in more than 5 seconds. 

As Rantaro was about to wave his hand in front of Kokichi's eyes, suddenly they were both tackled on the ground by the little gremlin. 

"...Say it again." said the Supreme Leader putting both of his hands next to their heads, trapping them. 

They both did repeat, though they were even more blushy since Kokichi was literally doing a kabedon on them with the ground instead of a wall. 

As they finished repeating, Kokichi gave them a big smile. A smile, not a grin with many hidden meanings behind, just a genuine, real smile. 

"Thank you my beloved lovers." Said Kokichi, his voice filled with happiness, he buried his face into their chests while wrapping his arms around both. 

Shuichi also hugged back Kokichi with one arm since he was still holding Rantaro's hand with other and Rantaro started to pet Kokichi's hair softly with his unoccupied hand. 

They could all tell that they were content from their smiles and scents. Not wanting to let go of each other, the three of them stayed in the same position for a while. 

That is, until Shuichi asked a very important question. 

"Kokichi I have something to ask, Why were you still in the classroom even though we arrived around 8 minutes? I thought you said you would leave after 5 minutes." 

"Nishishi~ That was a lie!" 

Rantaro and Shuichi weren't even surprised anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ꈍᴗꈍ) FINALLYYYY!
> 
> Also enough of kamukura! the next time there is a friendship it'll be either Nagito or Miu maybe Korekiyo too. ofc all with Kokichi bc I LOVE MAKING HIM INTERACT WITH OTHERS! ⋌༼ •̀ ⌂ •́ ༽⋋
> 
> AND YES I KNOW KOKICHI DIDN'T SAY ILY BACK TO THEM BC I HAVE PLANS ON THAT DO NOT ATACC ME
> 
> and lastly, don't forget to leave a comment they make me DAMN HAPPY ٩(๑`^´๑)۶


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am backk~ and fresh out of the simplest surgery! It's so minor I doubt I can call it a surgery but hey, I got stitches and they look disgusting af!! ( ་ ⍸ ་ )
> 
> Anyways I wrote a looooong chapter I was originally gonna cut it in half but then I remembered the long ass break I just had lol ╭( •̀ ᗜ •́ )╮
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!

After having their long-waited cute confession scene, they all decided to ditch the school- more like Kokichi convinced them to do so being the bad influence he was, and go on a date! Their very first date! A totally valid reason to skip school! 

Their first date took a place at a famous amusement park, surprisingly on Shuichi's request. When Kokichi said, "Ohh~ That's unexpected of you Shumai! I thought you were a library kind of guy." 

"Yeah but..." Shuichi blushed cutely before saying his next words "I've always wanted to try being in the ferris-wheel with my... L-lovers." 

Both Kokichi and Rantaro were staring at the detective with comically big eyes, like they just saw the cutest cat video on the internet. They had to stop in the middle of the sidewalk to have a group hug. 

Finally arriving the amusement park, on foot since Kokichi wanted to walk while holding hands, They decided to leave the ferris-wheel for the last since the view would be better at night. 

They rode a roller-coaster first, obviously on Kokichi's request, While Shuichi was looking like he was having a little fun, he was also gripping the metal in front of him a with more force then necessary. 

Kokichi was laughing and screaming with his arms on the air, looking like he was having the fun of his life. On the other hand, Rantaro was as green as his hair throughout the whole ride, doing his very best to hold the contents of his stomach in place. 

They tried many things after that. Like the horror house, which absolutely terrified Rantaro and Kokichi. Even though The Supreme Leader didn't show anything on his face, he was holding Rantaro's hand pretty hard in the excuse of 'Since Ranty is soo scared, I'll lend you my hand~' Shuichi was pretty pleased though, since both his lovers clutched his hands and arms until the end. 

Then they tried bumper cars. To their surprise once again, Shuichi was an actual pro and managed to not bump anyone until through the whole ride, even with Kokichi and Rantaro doing their best to break Shuichi's perfect record. 

They ate cotton candies, took a bunch of photos, bought matching key chains and before they knew it was already night. 'Time really flies fast when you are having fun' thought Rantaro. 

"Since it's already dark, let's go to the ferris-wheel!!!" Said Kokichi with his voice full of excitement. Pulling the Alphas by their sleeves to the giant wheel. 

When they finally got on the ferris-wheel after waiting for 15 minutes because of the ridiculously long line, They all looked out of the window. The city was so bright and beautiful Rantaro was glad they decided to wait until night time. 

As they were getting closer to the top, He realized how cute his lovers looked hunched over the window looking down the city with excitement shining in their eyes. 

Rantaro didn't know why but he was feeling the first time he fell for Kokichi, his heart was beating fast against his ribcage, he had butterflies moving in his stomach and without even realizing, he was smiling in joy 'This day couldn't get any better' Thought Rantaro. 

But Shuichi was ready to prove him wrong. 

As their small cabin reached the top, the gold-eyed teen stood up from his place looking a little nervous and did a bold move which Rantaro never thought he would do. 

Shuichi walked in front of Kokichi, cupped his cheeks with both of his hands and turned his face from the window to his own face and before Kokichi could realize what was going on, he had a pair of soft lips touching his own cotton candy tasting ones. Kokichi's eyes were open wide while Shuichi's were closed shut tightly. 

To Kokichi's disappointment, the moment was over as fast as it started since Shuichi moved quickly from Kokichi to Rantaro, also cupping his face with his hands and touching the lips of the other Alpha with his own sugary lips from touching Kokichi's a few seconds ago. 

Blushing like crazy Shuichi quickly returned to back to his own seat and covered his pink face with his hands. 

Kokichi and Rantaro were both looking at each other with wide eyes of shock, like wanting to confirm if this was real or not. 

Moving their eyes back to Shuichi who was still hiding his bright pink face, they both stood up. 

Rantaro kissed Shuichi's half covered cheek while Kokichi was pecking on his left hand. feeling the kisses, Shuichi gasped and uncovered his face. 

"I- just-" before Shuichi could have time even start his sentence, he was effectively silenced by Kokichi's lips. As they were giving each other cute pecks Rantaro was leaning down to Shuichi's neck and liking over his scent glands which made the dark blue haired Alpha gasp in surprise. It was the first time Rantaro was scent marking him after all. 

Kokichi, remembering a very important thing looked out of the window immediately and realized they were now only two cabins away from finishing their ride and there was an extremely crucial thing he had to do before setting a foot out of the cabin. 

Kokichi pulled Rantaro's face away from Shuichi's neck and before the other male could say anything, Kokichi putted a hand at the back of his head and pushed the adventurers head forward until their lips made contact in a soft bump. They could only stay like that for a short time since the door of the cabin was about to be opened. 

They got few looks as they were leaving since they reeked of each other and a small bit of 'interested' pheromones where around the three. Not that they realized they were getting looks, still too in shock that they had just kissed no- pecked each other for the first time on their very first date. 

"Awww man! I totally thought I would be the one giving the first kisses! I shouldn't have held myself back after you guys confessed!!" Though, Kokichi didn't look like he was even slightly bothered. He just kept talking and smiling widely. 

'I will never be able to forget today.' They all thought the same. 

// 

Rantaro, having a sense of responsibility, couldn't let Kokichi and Shuichi go back to their dorms. Not before they have a proper dinner together. 

What kind of boyfriend would let their lovers have cotton candies and carbonated drinks for a meal!? 

Not Rantaro for sure. After hearing Kokichi saying "Woww~ We sure did have lots of fun Nishishi~ Now let's go back and end the day-" 

"What." said Rantaro. The only answer he got was two confused stares. 

"Of course we aren't going back now! We still need to have dinner. Do you guys have any idea where to go?" 

Rantaro could see the realization in their eyes. in the end they decided to go to the hanamura's restaurant even though their senpai wasn't working there at the moment they talked a bit with his mother. 

// 

Returning to the dorms Kokichi immediately plopped on to Rantaro's soft bed. 

"That was a delicious meal! Totally not what I expected from a mother that let's her son have that hair style!" 

Shuichi chuckled at that and also layed down next to Kokichi, looking pretty tired. 

Rantaro took out 2 shirts from his closet and handed them over to his tired lovers. 

Changing quickly into comfortable clothes, they cuddled and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd the date ends!! Now get ready for a school trip! ✌︎('ω'✌︎ )
> 
> Also, don't skip school ⋌༼ •̀ ⌂ •́ ༽⋋ I'm just making them skip it bc I want it to be a highschool themed love and don't have enough patience AND who wouldn't skip school if you were an ultimate??
> 
> pls don't forget to leave a comment! ♡˖꒰ᵕ༚ᵕ⑅꒱


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am backkkkk! 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜
> 
> The reson why gave a long ass break is bc I just couldn't write the chapter properly! I am still not really satisfied with this too but ♪～(´ε｀ ) aaaanyways
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!

"Come on gremlin! We're gonna be fucking late!" said Miu. 

"Shut up you pig! and help me carry my bag instead of shouting with that ugly ass voice!" answered back Kokichi, trying to carry his full bag to the bus. 

"What the hell did you fill up that bag with grape shouta? 8 dildo sets?" 

"Unlike your pathetic self I don't need plastic ones! Now stop asking dumb questions and help me carry!" 

After Miu actually helped Kokichi, she went to sit next to Kiibo. 

Kokichi walked until he reached his lovers side, who were sitting at the very back row while watching a video on Rantaro's phone together. 

The Alphas didn't realize Kokichi was in the bus until the little gremlin shouted "BOOH!" with a loud voice, which made the two jump on their seats. 

"Ahhahahahahah! Oh man! I love scaring you two!" said Kokichi wiping an imaginary tear off his eye. 

"Haaa... I was about to have a hearth attack you know." said Rantaro smiling and moved one seat away from Shuichi so Kokichi could sit between them. 

As Kokichi sat Shuichi asked, 

"Kokichi Why didn't you meet up with us in the morning? I thought we were going to come here together?" 

"Ohh~ I had an EXTREMELY important thing to say Miu I'm soooo sorry I couldn't make it!!" 

"An important thing? Is everything okay?" added Shuichi, feeling worried about Miu. 

"The problem is her lungs. She can hardly breathe without wheezing now! We found out that's a rare illness named Oogaluiona! Anyways, she doesn't have much time on earth now so I was just saying my goodbyes to her! You also should, since she'll die around 3 hours!" 

And before Shuichi and Rantaro could make a more horrified face Kokichi added cheerfully "Nishishi~ that was lie my cuties! She just couldn't choose the right undies without my help! I keep telling her Kii-boy likes innocent ones but she doesn't listen at all!" 

That earned him two light smacks behind his head. Not that Kokichi regretted his perfect joke. 

And yes, they were now in a bus, on their way to hot springs for a fun school trip! 

School trips were a classic at Hope's Peak Academy. Every year, the school holds 2 trips, one at summer and the other at winter. 

Of course a school as wealthy as Hope's Peak holds many more trips around the year but they are usually more about polishing their ultimate talents than relaxing and having a nice time with your friends. So everyone at school loved these two trips exceptionally. 

Since it was around winter time now their destination is the hot springs. 

Kokichi was pretty excited about it. Who would miss a chance to see their lovers in yukatas Nishishi~ 

The highschoolers arrived at the luxurious hotel around night time. They were all on their ways to the assigned rooms. 

And look at this coincidence! Rantaro, Shuichi and Kokichi somehow got in the same room! How surprising right? 

"... You did something didn't you Kokichi?" asked Shuichi. 

"Nishishi~ so my dear thinks I bribed teachers so we could get the same room?? How meannn!" 

Rantaro and Shuichi were 100% sure he did just as he said. 

Placing their bags and clothes in the room, they were finally ready to relax in the hot springs. 

Sadly, being an Omega meant Kokichi couldn't get in the same section as Alphas & Betas. Giving kisses to his two lovers, Kokichi got in the Omegas changing room. 

After teasing Hiyoko about her childish hair style he quickly took his clothes of and wrapped a towel around his waist. 

Then he jumped straight into the hot spring, splashing water to everyone in the process. 

"You god damn-!" said Kazuichi as he send a glare at the annoying Omega. 

"Nishishi~ my dear simp-senpai! let's take a peak at the Alpha and Betas side! I bet you already did before I got in rightt~ all to look at Sonia-senpai~" 

Kazuichi blushed and smacked Kokichi's arm lightly before going far away to sit down. 

Ahh~ second years were so fun to tease! 

"Move your short legs asshole!" greeted Miu as she sat down next to Kokichi. 

"Ohh~ the bitch finally arrives! Were you so busy sucking keeboi you couldn't make it?" 

They both laughed at that and talked about usual things until they heard a scream from the Alphas side. 

"WHO THE FUCK PUTTED PINK GLITTER INTO MY SHAMPOO!" shouted the Ultimate Yakuza. 

His scream immediately got Kokichi laughing loudly, which made it very obvious who was behind the prank. 

"Come onnn! Could you call a school trip a school trip if there is no Kokichi Oma to make fun pranks on baby yakuzas like you?" 

"KOKICHI YOU- YOU- FUCKER! I'LL SELL YOU TO A WHOREHOUSE!" 

That just made Kokichi laugh even more. 

Unknown to the prankster, Fuyuhiko gave up his ideas quickly since he was getting two sets of death glares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just part 1 of school trip! there will be moreee!
> 
> Also sorry guys no more regular updates (۶ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ )۶ʸᵉᵃʰᵎ
> 
> ⚠ ⚠ ⚠ I also decided to make a chance in the fic I have decided that Kokichi not confessing thingy is just gonna result in useless drama so I'll be changing that soon! I still haven't written his confession words idk when but I will erase this part from the notes when I add confession so if ur seeing this, sorry°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a comment! ( ˘ ³˘)♡


End file.
